Jaraiya's Legacy
by D'Pok
Summary: Naruto ignores The Mass Shadow Clone technique from the Forbidden Scroll in favor of a non Clone technique
1. Chapter 1

Jiraiya's Legacy

Jiraiya's Legacy

By: D'Pok

Summary: Naruto ignores The Mass Shadow Clone technique from the Forbidden Scroll in favor of a non Clone technique

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other copywrited material

Prologue

Setting down the scroll Naruto breathes a sigh of relief, glad that the Old Man was such a pervert like most of the male ninja's seemed to be, which allowed him to escape with the scroll. Now he'll show them not to dismiss Naruto Uzumaki.

All his life people have been dismissing him. Treating him like some sort of diseased joke. As if he couldn't do a single thing right, despite all his pranks that proved otherwise. Pranks that he could now perform in front of the whole village without being noticed until he wanted to be, and the village wasn't any ordinary village, no it was a ninja village full to bursting with highly trained ninja. And catching him was beyond most of their ability, if not for Iruka sensei they'd have to send out the elite to catch him.

Eagerly opening the scroll to see what technique will allow him to pass this special Genin Exam and be the start of his rise into fabled legend hood. A legend that would never fade from the lips of history as teachers after teachers told his tale.

"What Shadow Clone?" Naruto loudly exclaimed, "But that's my worst technique." Naruto claimed as he grabbed his hair in despair. What was the likely hood that he would be able to learn the technique in the mere hours before his sensei's came to grade him. "Urgg, there has to be something else." He said before unrolling the scroll, further and further as he kept coming onto technique after technique that was impossible to understand or would result in the user's death.

"This is impossible," Naruto hissed angrily as he finally came to the end of the scroll. Looking at the last technique his interest peeks. "Some sort of sealing technique that doesn't kill the user lets see."

Naruto reads the technique, "Its some sort of Summing technique, All right," he exclaimed in happiness knowing that only the strongest Ninja's are able to Summon. The Forth Hokage himself was able to Summon Toads which were considered amongst the strongest Summons out there.

"Let's see, I have to draw the seals with my own blood," he stated before doing just that after clearing the ground of leaves and twigs.

He spent over an hour making the correct seals on the ground in his own blood, "And now I have to stand in the middle of the circle," he said before rolling up the scroll backwards to leave the handseals he has to perform in clear view of himself before putting the scroll down in the circle so his hands were free while still being able to read the instructions. "OK here I go," he said as he began to go through the handseals just as the scroll said while pouring out his Chakra.

Just as he finished the last seal the entire sealing array lit up for a couple of minutes before dying down leaving the forest empty of human life.

Happily looking around for his Summon creature, to his shock he found nothing, "What? Where is it?" He continued to franticly look around until he noticed something odd.

The shack wasn't there anymore.

Franticly looking around he noticed other odd things the forest had different trees, there where weird bushes, and most importantly his Summoning circle was gone.

"What's going on?" He cried out, "I don't understand."

"Ahhh!" A voice screamed out.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as if someone or something where there to answer him. "It sounded like a woman," he mumbled before the instinct of being Naruto Uzumaki took over at the thought of a girl being in trouble.

He leaped up into the tree branches to travel in the way of ninjas towards where he thinks the scream originated. It wasn't long before he came to a horrifying scene. He saw the long hair of the girlish figure bent over an unmoving body. Even in his untrained way he could tell the body, a man if his guess was correct, was dead. The woman continued to cry loudly even as Naruto noticed another body charred beyond recognition. He could barely stop himself from throwing up.

Even from up in the trees he could see the trail the murders left.

Jumping down to the forest floor he approached the lady who undoubtedly needed his help. He could take her to the Hokage so she could report the murders. "Miss?" He announced himself with that one word.

She spun around to face him crouching in a basic fighting stance.

"Miss are you all right? We have to report this to the Hokage." The fact that if they go to the Hokage before he learns a technique will cause him to fail his test never entire his mind, only helping this dark skinned girl was in his thoughts. "The Hokage will know what to do. So you don't have to worry about whoever did this getting away with it. The Old man will find out who did it and punish them for it."

She wiped at her eyes once she realized he wasn't a threat. "I know who did this." She looked him up and down to take his measure, "It was Team Rocket."

She said the name with such confidents that Naruto could tell she expected him to recognize it. "Who's Team Rocket?"

She looks at him in confusion, could someone be so out of touch with the world they don't know something so simple, something that everybody knows, "What do you mean who's Team Roc… Look out," she finished as she noticed a Charamanda firing off a flamethrower with a Team Rocket member behind the blond kid.

Naruto, who already heard the sounds of feet behind himself and could feel heat coming towards him, was already performing a substitution technique.

The flamethrower overwhelmed the blonde kid and the Bramage was already to add the kid to the list that she was making up, to make Team Rocket pay for, only to gasp as a log fell burning to the ground and the blonde kid appeared behind the Team Rocket members with multiple Kunai in his hand before tossing them at the Team Rocket members from nearly point blank range.

The Team Rocket members didn't have a clue that they were in any danger until the kunai pierced their flesh. Naruto's ninja training drilled into him from a young age allowed him to move out of pure instinct and saved his life.

"What? But that was Cicada Ruse." Bramage was confused, humans can't perform chi technique, well most humans couldn't perform chi technique's there were rumors that a ninja from another world could perform many chi and ki techniques.

The two Team Rocket members fell down dead from the kunai. The Charamanda's tail fire went out.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto exclaimed while pointing at the red human like lizard.

Bramage looked at the blonde kid strangely as he showed another lack of knowledge that was common. Charamanda was a common Pokegirl since it was used as a starter Pokegirl. "It's a Charamanda, how could you not know that, its common knowledge just like who Team Rocket is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've never heard of either of them. And I would if it was common knowledge since I'm a ninja."

"The only ninja I know of are Kunoichi."

Comforted by the fact she knew ninja's Naruto points at the newly named Charamanda, "What type of demon is it? It must be a fire demon since that's what it used against me."

Looking at the blonde kid strangely she answers his question, "She wasn't a demon, she was a fire type pokegirl."

"Pokegirl what's that I've never heard of it before." He said while running his right hand through his hair.

Bramage gapped at the kid, no one from this world could not know what a pokegirl was. "How could you not know what a pokegirl was? Everyone knows that. Its beyond common knowledge. Pokegirls exist in every city and town not to mention throughout all the wilderness."

Now it was Naruto's turn to stare at the dark skinned girl, "There aren't any pokegirls in Kohona."

At the mention of Kohona Bramage jerked, that was the name of the village the off world stranger claimed to come from. The off world stranger who could use chi and ki techniques as easy as any pokegirl. "Kohona, no if you truly come from that far off place you wouldn't know what a pokegirl is."

"Far off place," Naruto said in confusion, "Lady we're in Kohona."

"No we're not." She corrected him, "We're in Tyroon close to Vegeta Valley… I hate to tell you this but Kohona is as far away as the distant stars."

Naruto looked at her shocked, "If Kohona was really far away then that means… It wasn't a Summoning circle it was a transporting technique."

She looked at him with pity, he didn't even know how he came here, before she turned back to her tamer… Her dead tamer. Letting out another sob before she hardened herself. She would see them dead if it was the last thing she did she would make Team Rocket pay for what they did.

"Hay are you ok?" Naruto asked again as he moved closer to her. He didn't know how to give emotional support having never received any himself.

"I want them dead. Dead. They killed the man that was my Tamer for ten years. I will have my vengeance." Her voice was hard and cold as she made her proclamation.

The only thing Naruto could come up with to comfort her is what he's seen the Third do from time to time with the younger children when they cried, he reached out his hand to put it on her shoulder only to have his hand pass through her body like passing through thin air. "What the…" His confusion was clear.

"I'm an Astral now." She said in a dead sounding voice.

"A what?"

Pointing to the chard remains she said, "That is my body, when they killed my Tamer I attacked them and they killed me… I'm a ghost type now."

"A ghost?" Naruto exclaimed while backing away and falling to the ground while shuddering.

Looking at the kid she asked, "What's wrong? We've been talking for quite some time now, and now you decide to freak out?"

Still shuddering Naruto answered her, "Ghost freak me out."

Despite her sorrow she couldn't help but laugh at his antics before going back to planning out her vengeance, just to come to a realization. Astrals can't become feral without vanishing and her quest will definitely take longer then a few weeks. Which means she needs a new tamer. Looking over at the kid she realizes he would make the perfect Tamer for her quest, mainly since he might be as strong as a pokegirl.

"Well I hope they don't freak you out to much since you're going to become my new Tamer." She said in a no nonsense voice.

"What? What's a Tamer and why would I become yours?" His voice had a petulant quality to it.

"A Tamer is a pokegirls master. He trains the pokegirl, uses her to do his battles, and keeps her from going feral." She answers his first question before moving onto his second, "As to why you'd become mine it's simple I need a Tamer or I'll truly die, I'll vanish into nothingness, and I can't die yet I still need to get my revenge." Then she decides to add the finishing touch, "Plus if you ever want to get home again you'll need my help."

"What are you talking about I can find my own way home all by myself."

"I seriously doubt that considering your home is on an entirely different world."

"What?" His question was loaded down with confusion.

"There was only one person ever to come from Kohona and he could use the same technique as you, He invented they way to this world from his own, why no one knows, but once he came here he became a Master Tamer, he spent years here before creating a way home, and if you want to find that way home you'll need me."

"So you'll help me get home and in return I help you get your revenge?" he asked.

"Exactly," Her voice was still dead sounding as she moved to the Team Rocket Tamer, reaching down before she remembered she couldn't touch anything until she learned how to become solid, "Come over here and search his pockets.

Naruto did as she said, rummaging through his clothing he pulls out a strange device as well as three red and white balls.

"Ok," she said pointing at the slim handheld device, "this is a Pokedex, you use it to identify and get information on pokegirls and Tamers as well as using it like a credit card." Seeing his look of confusion she adds, "point it at the pokegirl you killed and hit that button on the center and you scroll down by pressing the bottom of the button and scroll up by pressing the top of the botton."

Naruto does as she says pointing the device at the slain pokegirl before pressing the button then reads the readout.

CHARAMANDA, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokégirl

Type: Animorphic

Element: Fire

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Diet: Omnivore, prefers meat and cooked fish

Role: frontline soldiers

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel

Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water

Attacks: Ember, Fire Spin, Fireball, Flamethrower, Tail Whip, Bite, Scratch, Fury Swipes

Enhancements: Fire powers, Endurance, claws

Evolves: Charmelons (normal)

Evolves From: None

The first elemental Pokégirl to make her appearance during Sukebe's War was the Charamanda and her more powerful evolutions. Using her fire attacks to attack the human forces, they decimated regiments of human soldiers and melted through tank armor to great affect. It was only when Sukebe's Charamandas attempted to infiltrate cities on their own that they found themselves overpowered by local fire departments and their fire hoses that held the lines against them. Eventually, when Sukebe learned to utilize other elemental types with the Charamanda forces, not even those defenders managed to hold the lines at all. After the war, these Pokégirls were hunted but many survived both the war and the Pokégirl hunts in the years that followed. These were also the first Fire-types that Researchers after the war obtained data on.

These days, these Pokégirls are known to be one of the most stable and easily tamed fire-types throughout the world. They don't need any special precautions before a taming, unlike their evolutions. They are reptilian, having scales rather than skin like a human, which is rather sensitive to temperature drops and water. Their scales are normally a deep red in coloration, though their front is often an orange color or at least a lighter red around their stomach, chest, and breasts. These Pokégirls also have a tail that is as long as they are tall that is not prehensile. Charamanda stand at about five feet tall, though some are a bit taller as well. Their tail actually has a fire that emits from it, which allows the Charamanda to heat up her surroundings easily. This flame may not be present in domestic Charamandas, however, although it can be dispelled with magic. Dousing this flame otherwise can harm a Charamanda that does possess this flame.

More affectionate than her evolutions, and perhaps more so than any other fire type other than the Spitfire or the FireCat, the Charamanda enjoys cuddling with a trusted tamer almost as much as receiving a taming. This Pokégirl has a low pleasure threshold, which grows as she evolves. They are very careful with their tamers, not wanting to burn them, but ferals are known to go all out against any that enter their supposed territory, Pokégirl and tamer alike. These Pokégirls are often provided to new tamers as often as a Growlie is, simply because of their loyalty and abilities that are rather well suited towards traveling. Feral Charamanda don't normally have hair, but domestics usually do thanks to their origins with having a human father.

In battles, Charamandas are well suited for both ranged and close-combat. Their teeth are suited to tearing, ripping, and piercing- perfect for their Bite attacks. Although her tail isn't prehensile, it is strong and thick, and suitable for her tail whip attack. And their ability with fire allows for a variety of fire attacks to be available at most any range of battle. The Charamanda has claws on her hands and feet, allowing her to utilize them well in close quarters as well. In sex battles, their low pleasure threshold is an obvious liability. Their evolved forms are much more suited for such battles, however.

"And now point it at me and press the bottom."

Naruto again follows her directions.

BRAMAGE, the Never-Forgets Pokégirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Dragon/Magic

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Omnivore

Role: T2 encyclopedia, Teachers

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Fire, Water, Electric, Plant, Ground, Dark

Weak Vs: Rock, Ice, Dragon, Psychic

Attacks: Mimic, Dream Time

Enhancements: Perfect Recall, Longevity, Telepathy

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Bratini (Mana Crystal + Dream Stone)

A Pokégirl that is rather rare and kept secret by most companies that create T2 devices, the BraMage is a Dragon-type unlike all other Dragon types. Whereas most Dragon-type Pokégirls boast enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and things like that, Sukebe must have been thinking of the exact opposite things when he created this breed. It's been suggested by researchers that the BraMage was created as a Dragon-type prototype. No super strength, no armor, no scales... Only dark gray skin and pointed ears differentiate this Pokégirl from looking like the normal human girl. Although her skin barely deflected bullets, they couldn't do anything much better than a normal human girl. Also unlike the more widely known Dragon types, the BraMage cannot fly without using magic, as she has no wings or even a tail.

However, the techno-mage did give the BraMage several distinct signatures to be known and feared by. Mimic was the first, allowing the Pokégirl to learn any technique that she was exposed to. The second is Perfect Recall. This enhancement allows the BraMage to reproduce any attack she has used Mimic to recreate, allowing the Pokégirl to utilize almost any attack, as long as they have the physical capacity to do so. It was this enhancement that made them especially deadly, after watching only a few Pokégirl battles the BraMage could have access to well over two or three dozen attacks! These abilities, combined with their Telepathy enhancement and Dream Time, allow them to teach any number of techniques to other Pokégirls.

These abilities all added up to a single thing- the fact that they are living T2s, capable of replicating any technique seen and teaching it, either physically or telepathically, to a student.

Most of this breed were killed throughout the war. Their lack of defenses made them vulnerable, but their versatility were unrivaled. And with having elemental defenses that made the more common Pokégirl types less effective against them, it's no wonder that at least a few had survived. Now, most BraMage survive on Ranches that are dedicated to one company or another. It's said that the first of the BraMage breed still lives, although to this day no researcher knows for sure. Most BraMage are well-cared for by the corporations who use them to transfer Pokégirl Technique knowledge into T2 machines for use by other Pokégirls everywhere.

"Of course it can't show you my new status you would have to type in Astral on the keyboard underneath the button then press the button."

"How do you spell that?" Naruto asked slightly flustered with showing his ignorance.

Bramage spelt out Astral and Naruto typed it into the pokedex.

Astral

ASTRAL (insert name here), the Spectral (insert title here) Pokegirl

Type: as per base type

Element: Ghost/base type

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: life energy

Role: as per base type, if applicable

Libido: as per base type

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic, Rock, plus base type 'strong Vs'

Weak Vs: Dark plus base type 'Weak Vs'

Attacks: Night Shade, Energy Drain, plus base type's attacks

Enhancements: Incorporeal, Invisibility, Sleeplessness, plus base type's enhancements

Evolves: None

Evolves From: base type

An Astral (insert name here) pokegirl is one who refused to let go of this life, even after dying. While in rare instances, a pokegirl who dies can evolve into a Spectra, an Astral pokegirl is one who has died but had enough emotional distress to keep on existing after death, but without the requisites (whatever they may be) to become a Spectra. Any pokegirl may become an Astral pokegirl after dying if they were emotionally distressed enough, save for Ghost-types, who cannot become something else after death.

An Astral pokegirl appears exactly as she did in life. Her dying wounds do not show, nor do other disfigurements. It is still apparent she is dead however, because Astral pokegirls are naturally incorporeal. They may become corporeal with concentration, which allows them to be Tamed still, but once they cease concentrating, they fade back to incorporeality. Astral pokegirls are in, in their natural state, visible but transparent, when they become corporeal, they become solid, and can usually pass for living pokegirls as long as a pokedex or another pokegirl able to detect types doesn't give them away. When in their normal incorporeal state, an Astral pokegirl may pass through solid objects, but still naturally doesn't sink through the ground unless they deliberately try to; they can interact with solid objects only by becoming solid themselves. Astral pokegirls cannot fly unless they could in life. If an Astral pokegirl sinks through the ground and wishes to rise back up, she must solidify herself and climb back up; doing this works even when she is underground in solid earth since Astral pokegirls are composed of ether instead of flesh (living creatures who somehow solidify themselves in another object become permanently grafted to that object are bound to it unless they can somehow phase out of it). An Astral pokegirl may make herself invisible at will, but this takes just as much concentration as making herself solid. An Astral pokegirl cannot become both invisible and solid at the same time. Astral pokegirls do not need to (and cannot) sleep, but they can still be exhausted from becoming solid or invisible too long and/or too often. Exhaustion is cured by a new infusion of life energy.

In addition to needing to be Tamed as much as they did in life, an Astral pokegirl also needs to absorb life energy from another sentient creature. If she doesn't do this at least once every ten days, she can no longer sustain her own existence, and fades into death. She can also use the energy she has to unleash the powerful Nightshade attack. Beyond that, her attacks, strategies, and enhancements remain the same as they did in life.

Astral pokegirls obviously can never bear children, since they are not alive. Astral pokegirls are also forever locked into their current form; they can never evolve (nor devolve if that is ever an issue) nor have any other status changes. Despite no longer suffering the rigors of age, Astral pokegirls do have something of a 'lifespan.' Eventually, they feel less and less attached to this life. It may take decades, but eventually, as the companions she knew split up and succumb to old age, ennui sets in, and the strength of personality that let her defy death to begin with begins to erode. The Astral pokegirl begins wanting her next infusion of life energy less and less, until she quietly lets herself fade away.

There have been no known Feral Astral pokegirls ever. It is suspected that an Astral pokegirl who goes Feral loses the force of will necessary to sustain her own existence, and fades very quickly. Threshold girls never become an Astral pokegirl directly, though they have as much chance of becoming one after death as any other pokegirl if they are distressed enough at their time of death.

"If you point it at a Tamer it will give you information about him such as what Pokegirls are in his harem." Seeing that the kid was beginning to understand she continued, "Now since I'm incorporeal I'll need you to be my hands until I figure out how to become solid. Lets start by transferring his pokedex and money into your name." And with that she starts giving him lessons on how to hack a pokedex. It took some time and many mistakes on Naruto's part but they finally transferred the pokedex and the Team Rocket member's cash into Naruto's name which was also how the Bramage discovered Naruto's name and how Naruto discovered hers.

After they were done Naruto checked out his stats on his new pokedex.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 16

Residence: None

Region: Tyroon

Status: Active

Rank: Unrated

Security Clearance: Nil

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer N

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Species Name Level

Astral Bramage Karen 25

Badges: Nil

"You will also find that the balls you collected are pokeballs which are used in capturing pokegirls," Karen informed him. Taking one last look at her former Tamer she sadly added, "We might as well head out of here."

"Right," Naruto said as he started to head off in the direction of the trail left by Team Rocket before remembering the Forbidden Scroll, "Wait we have get something first," he said before rushing back to the area where he arrived on this world.

Reaching the clearing he rolled up the Scroll before heading back to the grizzly clearing that tragedy struck at only a few hours before.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya's Legacy

Authors note: I changed the rating of the story from T to M if you don't like Lemons I would advice you not to read this story

Chapter One

"So," Naruto dragged the word out, "Why did you have me get some blood from your," he hesitates before finishing his question in a rush, "body?"

Walking along besides Naruto Karen decided to be truthful, "If we come across a cloning machine I'll be able to make a new body for myself."

"A clone what use would that be?"

"What do you mean what use would it be?"

"Well clones aren't solid." Naruto's voice was puzzled as he made the statement. "You'd still be well you… Untouchable."

"Not solid…" Karen looked at Naruto wondering just how stupid he was, "Clone are solid… The only clones that aren't solid are certain ninja clones and even then some of their clones are solid for brief periods of time… But that's beside the point the type of clone I'll make will be as real as you and m… as real as you anyway."

"Solid clones…" Naruto's voice fads out before he stops along the path they'd been walking through the woods. He took the scroll off his back before unrolling it to the Mass shadow clone technique. When he first read it he only glanced at the title before deciding to find another technique to learn.

Looking over the technique he didn't understand all the words but he understood enough of it to know that it would produce solid clones and a lot of them at that. "Alright!" He exclaimed before starting to go over the handseal.

"What are you doing?" Karen demanded of him. She waited a few minutes and on getting no answer as he repeatedly made handseals she walked over to where he was and looked down at the scroll he had been carrying to read what it said. Finding it to be instructions on how to make a massive number of solid clones.

She came to the conclusion that he would never be able to perform it since it didn't describe how to make solid clones just how to make them in massive quantity, it seemed to assume that the reader already knew how to make solid clones and only instructed them how to make them in greater numbers, it was like only having half the instructions. And she's trained enough pokegirls to know that even the most gifted of them needed more then only half the instructions.

"Will you cut that out," she demanded of him as he failed yet again in making clones, "We don't have time for this."

"No I have to learn one of these technique's before I go back."

"You idiot there's plenty of time before you go back to your world," she said in frustration before adding, "Plus you'll never make these clones anyway."

She saw his face harden in determination as he said, "Don't… I mean don't you ever count me out." She watched him for a few more minutes before coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Sighing she decided to make the best of this impromptu training stop. She needed to learn how to make herself solid anyways, before meeting up with Team Rocket. She couldn't wait for that meeting, she would make them pay, Tyrell had been one of the nicer Tamer's throughout her life, and it had been a long life at that. She didn't have any delusions that she'd be able to take down all of Team Rocket but she'd settle for what she could get.

Setting into determination herself she started concentrating on making herself solid.

She was exhausted but what was more she was amazed, Naruto had managed to make upwards to twelve clones before falling down in exhaustion himself. She simply couldn't believe what she saw, through pure determination he did it…

No that wasn't right she read the instructions there simply was no way he should have been able to figure out how to make those Shadow Clones. Not through pure determination anyways. It means he figured out how to make solid clones just off of the idea alone and he then went and added the actual technique that the scroll described onto what he had already figured out.

He was a genius.

There was no other explanation for it.

Pure genius.

Watching him roll over onto his back as he flung his arms out wide and started to laugh. "How did you figure out how to make solid clones?" She demanded of him.

He looked at her, "Yeah it was tough at first but I just kept trying different ways and I finally got a solid clone then all I had to do was multiply it."

She already knew all he had to do was multiply it since that's the only instructions the scroll gave him. She stood up before stumbling, she was really exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Naruto's voice sounded concerned, "You don't look so good."

"I used too much energy learning how to become solid I'll need to feed soon."

"Really well I could catch something to eat. They teach us that in Ninja School."

"What I need to eat is somewhat different then what you could try to hunt."

"What?"

She again gets the feeling that he's stupid before she remembers that he didn't grow up on this world and she shouldn't expect him to know everything or anything really. So she decides to treat him as a kid in his first class of history. "A long time ago a prominent scientist and mage created pokegirls… Kind of like a combination of bodyguards, maids, and since he was a super pervert, as sex objects.

But a reporter discovered his secret and informed the world. Naturally the authorities thought what he did was abominable and destroyed his lab along with his pokegirls. And that was it or so they thought but Sukebe had another lab hidden from the public and he used this lab to create more pokegirls, but this time the pokegirls he created wasn't for protection and maids this time they were for war."

And war was what he wrought on the world. Pokegirls where a lot tougher then ordinary soldiers, even with there advanced weapons."

She could tell that Naruto was enthralled with her telling of history as he sat up and stared intently at her almost like a little kid in a candy store. "Sukebe's army of pokegirls took the world by storm."

It was a grossly unfair war, the pokegirls were relentless and amongst the pokegirls were what become known as pokegirl Legendaries. Pokegirls so powerful that even the mightiest weapons were ineffective against them."

At the same time something terrible happened," she pauses and Naruto leans forward eagerly waiting her next words. "A deadly flu swept all the lands, the flu rarely killed… No it wasn't deaths that made it so deadly it was the fact that women affected with the flu became sterile."

The entire human race was going to go extinct in just a few generations." She stopped as Naruto gasped in shock.

"Luckily a Canadian soldier named Icarod Mathers discovers that a Growlie," at Naruto's confused expression she adds, "a type of pokegirl that he rescued from a bear trap had switched sides and was now very affectionate and loyal to him."

This discovery lead to more of the Canadians experimenting and discovering that some of the attacking pokegirls could be turned against their brethren and become loyal if awfully lusty companions."

This meant the tide in the war was turning as more and more of the Pokegirls become loyal to the people who Tamed them and these people became known as Tamers."

Soon the war was won when Sukebe was killed in one of his labs, the rest of the pokegirls fell apart without direction and soon they became feral, a state a pokegirl will go into if they don't receive sex from a Tamer."

She paused again at Naruto's gasp of shock, it was slightly amusing to see someone become shocked over the concept. On her world even preschools know how the world works. They couldn't afford not to. "Some of the pokegirls made deals of peace with humans and formed villages for their people."

Others just became feral, most became feral, they moved into the wilderness and completely depopulated the wild animal life. Now the only wild animals are pokegirls." She stopped his history lesson to continue with what she was originally was going to tell him, "So you see there is no wildlife for you to find. The only thing in theses woods you'll find is pokegirls. And until I learn how to become solid you won't be able to handle them by yourself."

Naruto's face was scrunched up as he tried to figure something out, "But if all the women became sterile… How?"

"Again pokegirls were the answer it was discovered that they could bare children. Males always remained pure but sometimes a girl thresholds." Seeing his confused face she adds, "they become pokegirls."

Suddenly a blinding light engulfs the clearing before a roar is heard. Naruto hears rushing feet coming at him but he couldn't see anything since he was blinded by the light.

Naruto feels a punch to his stomach causing him to gasp in pain as he falls to his knees before the footfalls move away from him.

Karen on the other hand could still see since she didn't technically have eyes anymore. She knows that their luck isn't with them considering a Sayjin decided to attack them, a feral one if she wasn't mistaken since her tail was stuck up behind her instead of wrapped around her waist like all tame Sayjin keep their tails.

She climbs to her feet even as the Sayjin punched Naruto in the stomach, watching Naruto collapsed to his knees she knows that it will be up to her to get them out of this. The Sayjin rushed at her throwing multiple punches through her chest, Karen could see the surprise that flittered through the Sayjin's eyes even as Karen reached out and used an energy drain attack of her own.

The Sayjin grunted as she felt some of her energy disappearing before moving away while throwing multiple kicks at her opponent seeing her kicks going through her target the Sayjin switched gears, even in her feral state she could tell physical attacks weren't going to work. She moved her hands together in front of herself and gathered her energy before shooting off a chi blast at nearly point blank range with a loud yell.

Naruto was just getting back to his feet, rubbing at his eyes as he heard a loud yell. Looking up he could see the energy attack launched by some girl only slightly taller then himself going through Karen. The girl had black spiky hair and a brown monkey tail which stuck straight out behind her, wearing black bicycle shorts and a blue jean jacket.

Seeing Karen fall before the attack caused something inside of himself to snap. Sure he didn't know her all that long but she was one of the few people that didn't treat him like diseased filth. "Hay, you spiky haired bimbo," he cried out as he put his hands together to form a cross like shape. "You want someone to fight," Pushing all his anger into his chakra he used all the energy he had, "Well then you can fight me." Releasing the energy he created a virtual army, literally thousands of himself surrounding all three of them prepared to do battle.

The only acknowledgment the strange girl gave was a vicious smile as she looked around. She had thought that the other pokegirl was the only challenge and yet here she was vastly outnumbered by this orange freak…

She couldn't be more thrilled, here was a challenge worthy of her. Only the toughest of opponents was worthy of her.

After only a brief pause the closest Naruto clones rushed at her a fast as they could just to be dispersed even faster. Her fist and feet were virtual blurs as she moved through the clones like moving through air.

Seeing the clone disappear so easily infuriated her they had little to no skill and they couldn't take a hit and here she had thought she would be challenged. This was insulting.

The next line of clone on seeing how fast she was decimating them took out kunai and shurikens throwing them with extreme accuracy just for her to move through them with ease catching some of them and throwing them back at the clones dispersing even more of them.

Her frustration over the clones disappeared as she realized they never attacked her the same way twice it was almost as if they learned from each attack.

Karen could feel the psychic energies from Naruto and his clones it was simply amazing, after each clone was dispersed its metal energy returned to the rest of them. He was literally learning how to fight at an increased pace. Deciding not to just stand around and do nothing she used her mimic technique to copy Naruto's Shadow Clones. She could only make one of them but it should be enough, sending it after the Sayjin while she hid underground playing out a hunch that she had.

The Sayjin was really grinning now, she had only crushed a couple hundred clones and they were getting smarter on how to fight together not to mention they learned the skills called dodging and blocking. Then she felt a draining sensation, firing off another chi blast at the pokegirl behind her and dispersing the pokegirl with almost effortless ease.

Karen couldn't help grinning to herself, her idea worked the shadow clone managed to absorb some of the Sayjin's energy and it returned to her with the clones dispersion. Giving her enough energy to form another shadow clone and send it after the Sayjin.

As Naruto's clones fell by the dozen Karen kept absorbing the life energy she dearly needed to survive. The Sayjin couldn't fight Naruto and sense when Karen would attack at the same time. The energy Karen kept absorbing was a little more then she needed to make one shadow clone so she kept getting stronger as well.

As Naruto's clones fell to just a few hundred they actually started making contact with their punches and kicks. This was more to do with the Sayjin's exhaustion then Naruto's skill but a hit was a hit. The Sayjins exhaustion was more to do with Karens attacks then Naruto's. Normally she could go for a hours in strictly hand to hand combat. But even with her exhaustion the smirk never left her lips and her excitement kept rising and rising.

Finally Naruto was down to just a mere hundred clones but the Sayjin was breathing hard and swaying on her feet. The fight was nearly over and both were confident that they would be victorious. The Sayjin's superior speed, strength, reflexes, and endurance was no longer a factor.

Several of Naruto's clones moved in towards the Sayjin in waves the first wave tried to hit her with low kicks but she jumped over them only for the second wave of three clones to jump over the bottom three the two behind punching her in the back causing her to double over and the third clone to kick her in the chest in an upwards motion causing her to fly up as she was bent backwards and the third wave of Naruto clones using the first two waves as springing boards to jump high above the Sayjin, flipping over all three successfully completed dropping heel kicks to her body driving her into the ground.

The group moved in to gang up on her punching and kicking before she managed to summoned up enough energy for a mach punch, taking out the nine clones she rose up staring at the last ninety clone and one real body she know she was in trouble, with exhaustion and exhilaration coursing through her body she decided to take a risk one that she didn't dare take before do to the fact it would leaves her defenseless for a few seconds afterwards.

She used flash, blinding the group around her with a bright light for a couple of seconds before using focus and then while they were still recovering she used super move a move that allowed her to take out sixty four clones in mere seconds hoping that she also took out the real one so she could be victorious at the and of this fight.

Gasping for breath hands on her knees she spots the clones that were still standing start to disappear into smoke as one of those that she punches was still laying on the ground clutching his chest. Smirking even more then before she walks over to him at the edge of all the smoke she straddles him ready and overly eager to claim her prize before finishing him off she presses into him only for him to smirk at her before disappearing into smoke.

Shocked she looked up only to spot four clones dashing out of the smoke each with a fist cocked back she tries to move out of the way only to find two feminine hands that were reaching out of the ground holding her ankles and thus preventing her from escaping looking up just in time to see the four fist as they collided with her face causing her to black out.

Gasping for breath Naruto watched as Karen came out of the ground, "How did you know where to be to grab hold of her?"

"I had both you and her telepathically marked," was her calm reply as she observed there fallen foe.

"What does telepathically mean?"

"I can read other peoples minds and I used that to not only know where both of you where but also what your plan was."

"What? You can read minds? That's awesome."

"Yes." Her reply ended their conversation.

Looking at the fallen girl Naruto couldn't help but ask, "What do we do with her? Do we just leave her here?"

"Of course not do you know how tough Sayjin's are? She'll make a great pokegirl for you."

"What?" He nearly shouted out. "What do you mean a pokegirl for me? I don't want another pokegirl." He crossed his arms as if that settled the matter.

"Well that's too bad because you already defeated her and we need all the help we can get to defeat Team Rocket."

In case you've forgotten your promise to me in return for helping you get home."

"Um, yeah actually I did kind of forget." He laughed nervously after stating that. Deciding to change the subject quickly he added, "So what do I do to make her my pokegirl?"

"First you capture her with one of our spare pokeballs, just throw it at her and hit her with the small circle," she waited as he did that and watched as the pokeball opened up and transported her into it, "Next pull out you pokedex and aim it at the pokeball."

He did so and the pokedex showed the information of the pokegirl inside of the pokeball.

SAYJIN, the Fighting Monkey Pokegirl level 15

Type: Near Human /Not Very Near Human (Monkey)

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Omnivorous

Role: During the War, Demolitionists and Combat Experts. Currently, best used as sparring partners and teachers at Dojos, though very few allow themselves to 'grow complacent' in this way.

Libido: pre-battle Average...post battle and during Full Moon very High

Strong Vs: Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Psychic, Ghost

Attacks: Chi Blast, Flash, Mach Punch, Pose, Focus, Focus Energy, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Giant Toss, Super Move, EX Move, Rage, Upchuck Bazooka

Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), Endurance, Strong Constitution, and Ki-Manipulation Affinity

Evolves: Super Sayjin (mechanism unknown, likely impossible)

Evolves From: None

Sayjins are a fighting type only found on the continent of Tyroon, and even there they are uncommon to find outside the Vegeta Valley where they live. They are thought to be one of the strongest fighting types, able to stand against even the Amachop evolutions on even ground. They look like normal human girls, roughly around 5'4" - 6'2"tall generally, with dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. Most, if not all, have very toned bodies and long, brown monkey tails. While not really noteworthy, Feralborn Sayjins tend to keep their tails looks and free behind them, while Threshold and Domestic Sayjins tend to keep their tails wrapped around their waists. Chest size varies in the Mid B-High C cup range.

All Sayjins live for battle, constantly feeling the need to test their mettle against stronger opponents, the valley that is their home tending to look like a war zone thanks to this. On nights of the full moon, when the Sayjin is bathed in the moonlight, she undergoes a slight transformation. Canines shall become elongated, her eyes glowing a rather intimidating red, her hair growing longer (some cases report the Sayjin's hair hitting the ground at times) finger and toenails developing into short claws and fur growing over her arms, legs and torso. The Sayjin also tend to grow anywhere from 5 to 8 inches in height. In this form, the Sayjin enters a Berserk-like state, gaining an increase ins speed, strength, defense and Libido, while being unable to think clearly. While this means they are great in a fight, it tends to mean that, without the help of a Psychic Pokegirl or the aid of a few strong Fighting Types, the Tamer may end up being raped. It's suggested that one restrain their Pokegirl before the moonlight hits them if you wish to Tame them in this state, but more often than not, Tamers tend to keep Sayjin in their Pokeballs at this time. In this state, the Sayjin may not listen, or even hear, a Tamer's commands unless there is a strong Bond between them. If for any reason, the Sayjin's tail is removed in this state, she will revert back to her normal form and fall unconscious.

Unfortunately, the loss of their tail is a sign of dishonor among Sayjins, since it is believed to be a source of their Fighting Strength, and will force the Sayjin to be constantly depressed, if not near suicidal, until it grows back. It is unknown if this is absolutely true, though Sayjins without their tail do show a remarkable lack of strength and speed, as well as a lack of balance, since the loss of their tail causes a shift in their center of gravity. Only the light of the Full Moon can restore a Sayjin's tail, making this a rather difficult process to go through for the more weak-hearted Tamers. The tail is also quite sensitive, if touched properly. Held in the right way, it can cause an inexperienced Sayjin to temporarily lose all strength. Tamers should be warned, however, that an experienced Sayjin will learn to control this weakness, and should not rely on grabbing the tail as a means of incapacitating Sayjins in battle. Many a cocky tamer and Pokegirl alike have found themselves ill-prepared when grabbing the tail resulted in not only a lack of weakness, but an opening for the targeted Sayjin to turn the tides of battle. Whether or not the weakness is overcome, the tail still retains its sensitivity, and a skilled Tamer can use this to help increase the Libido of a Sayjin. It has even been documented that manipulation of the tail can even bring the Sayjin to orgasm, making them a bad choice for Sex Battles.

Personality-wise, Sayjins tend to be arrogant and obnoxious, respecting strength of body and strength of will. They show this by always wanting to spar with someone, either physically (and usually only against the strongest Pokegirl in the harem aside from herself) or verbally. Oddly enough, Tamers with Sayjins in their Harem say that a Sayjin's insults are a sign of affection, every barb and biting comment their own way of showing appreciation. A Sayjin will only say something nice (a compliment or a word of appreciation) if the person is really close to them, and only when no one else can hear, being far too proud and aware of their own reputation to do such a thing in public.

As stated, Sayjin's all have a lust for battle, whether out on the field trading blows or elsewhere trading barbs. A good way to earn the respect of one and have it join your Harem is to defeat it in battle, either on your own or through the use of another Fighting Type. By doing this, not only will said Sayjin see the power of the Tamer first hand, but she will be in the perfect mood to be Tamed, since nothing gets a Sayjin's juices flowing more than a long, hard battle. Tamers using a Psychic type against them will not only lose the Sayjin's respect, but find that the Sayjin has vanished, finding the battle beneath her notice. Sayjins in Harems will consider the Tamer a complete idiot if they are forced to pair against Psychic type, unless said Pokegirl shows signs of being a powerful fighter, or can be convinced that it is a form of training, to strengthen her against her elemental weakness. A Sayjin's Pride is strong, after all, and must be appealed to unless absolute dominance or trust is earned. Aside from battle strength and their tails, a final source of Pride amongst Sayjins is their bloodline. During Sukebe's War, he had only made a small amount of Sayjins, using them mainly to sneak into cities or encampments moments before a full moon. Suffice it to say, they made little work of large groups in this time, though the tail weakness was soon found and exploited, reducing their already small numbers to only a handful, the strongest of all the Sayjins at the time, and those were Bonded to strong soldiers who had held their own against them long enough to grab their tails. The strongest, the 'Queen' of all Sayjins, was rumored to have golden hair and fur, with eyes that shined like emeralds. It was one of her line that eventually evolved into a Super Sayjin in the now infamous legend, and all Sayjin who can claim to be descended from this line regularly boast that they carry the gene to evolve into one as well. Obviously, these are the most proud of all Sajyins, though tests have shown many of this claim tend to have the highest combat aptitude and energy readings. None have ever evolved into the Neo-Legendary Super Sayjin yet, but that doesn't keep them from constantly bragging. Tamers should do well to avoid these, unless they enjoy being reminded of their proud lineage time and again.

In Battle, the Sayjin will always try to defeat their opponent with physical attacks first, reserving their ki-based blasts for strong adversaries or those they have a weakness against. They will never interrupt a battle unless specifically ordered to by their Tamer (and even then reluctantly unless the Tamer mentions a good reason), and only ever fight one on one. This makes them a bad choice for two-on-two or three-on-three battles unless the Tamer can impress the need for teamwork into the prideful Pokegirl.

On a side note, it is rumored that Sayjins can learn how to use Ki-manipulated Flight. There are only a couple of reports of this happening, and the Tamers of these Pokegirls are not telling their secrets on how they are able to do such a thing.

Thresholding into a Sayjin is rare, and only truly happens in Tyroon, if the Pokégirl's family was either Sayjin or has strong Sayjin genes in her. Girls who Threshold into Sayjin tend to feel either overwhelming rage, tending to begin breaking things around them until they are knocked unconscious, or a sudden increase in energy and the need to hit things, tending to accidentally break things around them until knocked unconscious. When this happens, families usually send their children straight to a Ranch, or have them sent to the Vegeta Valley Pokegirl Center.

Karen waited until Naruto finished reading what the pokedex stated before she finished telling him how to add the Sayjin to his harem. "Now check out your stats."

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 16

Residence: None

Region: Tyroon

Status: Active

Rank: Unrated

Security Clearance: Nil

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer N

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Species Name Level

Astral Bramage Karen 25

Sayjin 15

Badges: Nil

"If she has a name you can add that later and if she doesn't you can always give her one."

"Hey how come it says that she's a lower level then you? It looked like she was a lot stronger then you."

"She's a Fighting type and not only that she's a Sayjin one of the stronger fighting types out there. I'm only a Magic/Ghost type and while I'm also a Dragon type I'm the weakest Dragon type that exists. So despite the fact that she's a lower level then me when it comes to fighting she'll always be stronger then me."

Naruto mulled that over before another question hit him, "What was that attack that she used on you that kept dispersing you?"

"It was a chi blast. A blast of her internal energy. Its really a simple technique, I could probably teach you how to do it since you can use internal energy as well."

Naruto became excited, "Really you'd teach me how to do that awesome move?" He was practically in tears by the end of his question.

"Yes," She was nerves do to how he was acting. "Why are you so worked up over it?"

"No ones ever been willing to teach me anything unless they had to, and then they barely put any effort into it."

"Well it will be different with me, if you can learn it and want to learn it I'll be more then happy to teach you." Not to mention the stronger she could make him the better the odds against Team Rocket not that she'd tell him that since he seemed very vulnerable over the subject. "Now enough of that since I can become solid now you should really tame me."

Naruto's face went beet red as the suggestion reached his ears.

Karen walked towards Naruto with a swaying of her hips. Reaching Naruto she gently pushed him to the ground straddling him much like the Sayjin had earlier rubbing his chest she learned down so her lips where next to his left ear.

Nibbling on his ear she whispered, "I need to be tamed, all pokegirls do to one extent or another. I have a high Libido which means I need to be tamed fairly often." She took his earlobe between her teeth and tugged at it. She could feel him respond to her advances. "If you don't tame me I could vanish."

"Vanish," Naruto's voice was barely a squeak.

She began grinding into him as she moved her mouth directly above his, mere fractions of an inch away from his, "That's right, you wouldn't want My death on your conscious would you?"

Naruto leaned towards her mouth closing the distance even more, "No." His voice was barely a whisper as his breathing increased out of arousal.

She closed the distance between their mouths and gave him a gentle kiss as she grinded her lower body into his. With a flick of her will she caused her clothes to vanish as she unzipped his jacket.

Pushing his jacket from his shoulders she broke their kiss and pulled back so she could remove the rest of his clothes.

Naruto just stared at her toned grey skinned body as she pulled his shirt off of him. He's seen naked women before, he had to too invent his sexy technique, but this was entirely different.

Her hands moved down his chest and abs to his pants unbuckling and unzipping them before pulling them down as far as she could from her position. Wrapping her hand around his shaft caused him to let out a groan as his hips thrusted upwards. Stroking his member a couple of times to make sure it was at full mast she slipped him inside of herself.

Letting out a groan that co-insided with his she started moving her hips up and down at a slow pace. She took his hands and put them on her breast to encourage him to touch her. It didn't take long for him to start squeezing softly as he stared at what he was doing.

She started rocking back and forth faster and faster as her breath increased. This was one of the problems with having a high Libido, it never took that much to cause an orgasm but from what she could hear from Naruto that wasn't such a bad thing since he was new to this and wouldn't last long.

Screaming out her body jerked as she reached that pinnacle she had been searching for and feeling Naruto arrive at that same place as he spurted himself inside of her, she collapsed onto his chest breathing heavy from her exertion.

"Now I know why all men are perverts!" Naruto exclaimed, "That was the best thing in my whole life. It was even better then Ramon."

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Leaning forward she gave him a quick kiss before sitting back on his lap. Feeling him still hard inside of her she rotated her hips causing him to gasp, "Someone's ready for round two."

Tossing his naked and unconscious body off to the side Hild walk back to her throne as a servant got rid of the unknown male. Settling on her throne she glanced over as a Mazouku walked into her throne room.

"You summoned me, my queen?" The Mazouku more stated then asked.

Lounging on her comfortable throne Hild answered, "There has been a disturbance, it seems as if a great evil has entered this world. A power equal to if not surpassing Typhonna herself. From where it comes from I can't say but I know about where it is, somewhere in Tyroon."

I want you to go there immediately and investigate. Hopefully I can turn this to my advantage. And if you serve me well I may just evolve you."

The kneeling Mazouku replied, "Yes my queen," before rising and leaving Hilds throne room excited over the possibility of becoming a Masui.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraiya's Legacy

Authors Notes: Thanks for the Reviews .

Loatroll: All the pokegirls I use were made up by other people you can find them easily if you search for pokegirls on Google I got them from and Pokegirl World Project.

Tama Saga: As for the sex I warned everyone that it would happen. The pokegirl world is all about fighting and sex. As for Naruto's age I changed how old the genin graduates were from 13 to 16. Thanks for catching that, I had forgotten to change his age from the trainer stats I had made up.

Chapter Two

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto nervously questioned Karen.

"Absolutely," she replied, "pokegirls need taming in order to remain sane, its how Sukebe made us. I think he did it to keep control over us. But that's besides the point, If you don't tame the Sayjin then she won't regain her sanity." Seeing Narutos still looking at the pokeball that has the Sayjin in it with an unsure expression. "Look all pokegirls would rather be tamed then to be mindless beast. Even the Legendaries pick out men when ever they need them."

Naruto was still hesitant as he asked, "But if she isn't sane then how can I… Um tame her?"

"Actually taming her right now should be fairly easy. Sayjins get more aroused after a good fight. Winning or losing they are more then ready to be tamed. Plus the pokeball should have gotten her ready for you even if the fight hadn't." Seeing his incomprehensive look she adds, "Pokeballs give their occupants instructions on how to act to their new Tamer and arouses them even more then they would be."

"Where will you be?" Naruto flushed as he asked the question still overwhelm from the taming last night.

"I'm going to go into a town not far from here with your pokedex and pick up some supplies that we need, such as food for you and the Sayjin. You wouldn't believe what an appetite Sayjins have." With that she took his pokedex and walked off onto the road not far from them.

Naruto watched her go before looking nervously at the pokeball with the Sayjin in side of it. For the life of him he couldn't figure out how a human shaped person could fit in there, but he figured it was probably like sealing scrolls.

Gulping he decides he should stop wasting time if he wants to be done before Karen returns. Picking up the pokeball he unleashes the Sayjin.

The Sayjin looks around ferally before spotting him. She didn't even wait to get her bearings before rushing at him. He thinks for a minute that Karen was wrong and the Sayjin was going to attack him but that thought was dismissed as she jumped onto causing him to fall to the ground before she practically ripped his jacket off his body while she bit him on the neck.

Crying out in pain Naruto was about to push her off until she licked the mark she made causing him to groan.

Naruto decided to get in on the action by pushing her jean jacket off her shoulders, then pulling her black shirt over her head causing her breast to bounce freely. Leaning foreword Naruto took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking gently before deciding if she liked biting so much he should accede to her wishes. Biting her nipple he heard her growl out in pleasure. Moving his hands down he tugs at her shorts to pull them down.

She gets the idea and quickly wiggles out of them. Now totally naked she pulls Naruto's pants off freeing him from confinement. She jumped back onto his lap and grinded down into him. Naruto decides not to be as idle today as he was yesterday and flips them over so she was on the bottom.

She spread her legs to cradle him in between her hips. Thrusting up towards him she nearly whimpers when he slips inside of her.

Naruto set a quick pace thrusting upwards as fast as he can. There was that pressure again. The same one that he felt for the first time last night.

The Sayjin howled out as her warm hole tightened around Naruto causing him to spurt himself inside of her.

While the Sayjin was panting her eyes suddenly cleared up, the feralness which had been there was gone. This must have been what Karen had meant when she said the Sayjin would come back to herself after a good taming.

"Hi," Naruto said.

Wiggling beneath him the Sayjin responded, "Hello Master."

"Master!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's who you are. You defeated me in battle and tamed me."

"Well um… you don't have to call me master. Naruto will do fine."

"Naruto," she tried out the strange sounding name.

"And what's your name?"

"I am Bra. Of the line to the Sayjin Queen." She said in an arrogant sounding voice before wiggling her hips again, "So are you ready to go again?"

"I want to spar!"

The exclamation came from his newest pokegirl The Sayjin named Bra.

Naruto having just finished putting his clothes back on looked up, "We don't have time for that."

"What are you scared of that I'll wipe the floor, or in this case the forest, up with you?" Her voice was mocking.

"That's it I'll kick your ass again," Naruto angrily stated.

"You and what army? If it wasn't for the Astral I would have kick a thousand of your asses," Bra smugly stated before getting in a basic fighting stance.

"Hold on Naruto," Karen said, "create a couple shadow clones so I can teach them."

"What do you mean?" Naruto stood up from the fighting stance he had started to get into.

Karen was surprised, "Do you mean you didn't notice it?"

"Noticed what?"

"The shadow clone technique, it divides your energy evenly between you and them. When they get dispersed the mental energy returns to you." Seeing his confused expression she adds, "It means you learn what your clones learn." She suddenly smirks, "And we can use that to are advantage. When you spar with Bra I can train you plus one of you can use the pokedex to learn more of this world."

"Wait so you mean I can have my clones do the boring stuff and I'll still learn it?" Naruto's voice was excited. For the longest time he had to beg just to get the same training as everyone else and now he had someone who was more then eager to train him. Including coming up with an awesome new training technique.

"Yes you can have your clones do the boring stuff," she thinks about it for a moment, "At lest the boring mental stuff,"

"What do you mean the mental stuff?"

"Well the only energy that returns to you is mental energy, this means that nothing physical will change. So you couldn't have your clones lift weights so you wouldn't have to."

"Ok, if your done with your little tea party I suggest you get ready to get your ass kicked." Bra cut in out of frustration. "Make your clones already and send two of them off with miss priss."

Naruto makes twelve shadow clones and one takes his pokedex out to study up on this world while the other one goes over to Karen to learn what she wants to teach him. The other ten plus Naruto himself surrounds Bra and prepares to fight her.

Naruto…

Its strange he thinks of himself as Naruto not Naruto's clone, anyway he takes out the pokedex to find out about this world. He can't expect Karen to always answer his questions. He tries to decide what the first thing is that he wants to now.

He decides to start off with the basics.

He types in What are pokegirls?

A Pokégirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a master. Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All Pokégirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokégirls were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants.

During the war against Sukebe, some people found that they could make Pokégirls loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. A person who did this was called a Tamer. Pokégirls now act as a human's friend/slave/partner/whatever.

There are two categories of Pokégirls, Domestic and Feralborn. Feralborn Pokégirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by Pokégirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalistic in thought and possess strong powers. Domestic Pokégirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold.

Domestic Pokégirls normally have less power than a Feralborn one, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn Pokégirl's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills.

All Pokégirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement. Pokégirls with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years.

Pokégirls all have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree depending on the specific type of Pokégirl, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. Pokégirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis.

There are several categories of Pokégirl which describe what abilities they have or what their general attitude is like. These abilities are now used in many things aside from combat, as most technology was destroyed during Sukebe's War. While some hate Pokégirls, most understand that this is the only way humans will survive in this new, chaotic world.

"Ok that confirmed what Karen told me. Lets see second question."

What is taming?

In essence, Taming is all about sex. The process was given a somewhat neutral name so that some people misunderstand what it actually means. Taming is necessary in order for a Tamer to develop a relationship with their Pokégirls.

Taming must be between two or more people, a Pokégirl cannot Tame themselves. Most hypothesis say that the Taming fulfills some need in the Pokégirls mind that must be renewed every so often in order for their mind to stay clear.

A Pokégirl that isn't Tamed often enough will eventually sink into a Feral state, losing their intelligence. So long as there is a partner participating in the sexual act, the Taming need in a Pokégirl is fulfilled. The partner may be either male or female, it doesn't matter so long as it's human. Two Pokégirls who have not gone Feral can even Tame each other, however, this works only about half as well as sex with a human would, resulting in the Pokégirls needing their next Taming sooner than usual.

A Pokégirl cannot Tame a Feral Pokégirl; such an act requires a human.

What's a Tamer?

A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the Feral Pokégirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must Tame other Pokégirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a Pokégirl is with another Pokégirl.

In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a somewhat easy test to gain their basic license. After passing the test, Tamers will be given identification saying what they are (normally a Pokedex), six Pokéballs, a copy of the award-winning book Taming for Dummies, and congratulations.

In order for them to have more than six Pokégirls, they must pass a more advanced test for a storage license. No matter what level the Tamer is at or what they have passed, they are only allowed to carry six Pokégirls with them at any time.

Tamers are considered to be fulfilling a League function in their jobs (i.e. Taming is not part of the private sector), but they are not paid for what they do. They survive by living off the land (as detailed in Taming for Dummies, since the book has everything a Tamer needs to know), and by frequently visiting the ever-helpful Pokecenters. Most Tamers have family and friends they can also count on for extra cash, clothing, food, and shelter as well.

Additionally, most Tamer battles against a gym leader involve a modest cash prize if the Tamer defeats the gym leader (along with the badge). Some Tamers also have Pokégirls who can produce food and drink (such as a Chickenlittles, KhangAssCunts, Milktits, etc.) with them as well, and many Pokégirls can fish, gather plants, and prepare food as well.

"Not that much like a ninja." Thinking of ninja's he decided his next question.

Are there any ninja?

A list of pokegirls come up.

Ninjettes.

Kunoichi.

Kunimitsu.

Ninjanezumi.

Wondering what each of these pokegirls are like he started with the first one.

NINJETTE, the foppish in-training ninja Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal

Frequency: Very Uncommon to Rare (all Leagues)

Diet: Normal Human Diet

Role: Kunoichi-in-training

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: N/A

Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic, Ghost, adorable non-aggressive Pokégirls

Attacks: Sleep, Leap, Leer, Throwing Star, Bellyflop, Metronome, Fake Bunshin (), Partial Bunshin (), Full Bunshin (, Only at Level 14 or higher)

Enhancements: Ninja techniques, high regeneration

Evolves: Kunoichi (Level 15), Kunimitsu (Fox E-medal), Ninjanezumi (trigger unknown)

Evolves From: N/A

A Ninjette is a pre-evolution to Kunoichi, Kunimitsu and a Ninjanezumi, but unlike pre-evolutions, a child of any of those three Pokégirls may randomly be born as a Ninjette. Strangely, a threshold girl with any of those three Pokégirls in their bloodline has a much higher chance to become a Ninjette than the domesticate child of any of those three Pokégirls.

Once of taming age, Ninjettes stand between four foot and five feet tall. Their breasts rarely go above C-cup, but are even less likely to remain an A-cup. Their eye color can be any color, including white or lavender, and they may or may not have visible pupils (i.e. their pupils may match their irises). Their hair color ranges across the rainbow.

If they evolve into a Ninjanezumi or a Kunimitsu, they will take on the general physical attributes of those Pokégirls; but if they become Kunoichi, they can gain between one and two feet in height and their breasts typically can grow to E-cup (though almost never bigger unless Bloom Powder or Milktit milk is involved).

Ninjettes are not bad fighters, provided they've either been properly tamed (if of taming age) or properly motivated (if under taming age). What will properly motivating a Ninjette is as random as their Metronome attack. Ninjettes love adorable things, and will not attack any 'cute' Pokégirl unless said Pokégirl is acting aggressively. Some may become so obsessed with cute that they may temporarily forget how to use Throwing Star because they don't like the smell of metal.

When a Ninjette begins training for the first time, she will screw up. A LOT. However, unless verbally berated to the point of being emotionally damaged, most will continue their training diligently until they evolve. If verbally berated so badly, she will flee, seeking to become strong on her own.

But doing so is considered an enormous blunder. A Ninjette's core principles can be determined early in her training. An intelligent instructor can mold her to the point that not even the normal tendencies of her evolved states will affect her after her evolution, so a Ninjanezumi might be open and friendly or a Kunimitsu can be brash, loud and obnoxious.

Techniques that she learns through a T2 are not affected by this clumsiness, but a Ninjette has a strong aversion to the devices as using them causes a strong headache that refuses to go away for an entire week. During this headache, using any technique other than the T2 will likely result in her accidentally using Metronome or Bellyflop.

The Ninjette can use Fake Bunshin from the get go. This technique creates a small group of replicas of the Ninjette, but these are illusions, incapable of attacking. They vanish once attacked or if the user is struck. All of the Fake Bunshin will mimic the user's motions perfectly, even appearing to attack, but of course do no damage.

Perhaps the creepiest technique in a Ninjette's natural repertoire is the Partial Bunshin. The technique creates fifteen replicas of a single part of the Ninjette's body above them and their target, which rain down on both of them. The body part in question is random, but fully functioning and capable of levitation-like movement. 90 of the time, it will be replicas of the user's hands or feet, but 10 of the time, it will be replicas of their head or other parts. If it's the users hands, they can grab, punch, tickle, etc. as if they were attached to an entire body. A set of Partial Bunshin hands can even pin an opponent to the ground with the same force as the Ninjette herself could muster.

The Ninjette's Full Bunshin is perhaps the most useful. She can create up to two full clones of herself. Both have HP equal to the amount of PP used (the Ninjette can divert PP from other techniques to give them more HP). They cannot be captured by Pokéballs, and cannot use any advanced techniques, but are useful for distractions, ambushes, moving furniture, cleaning, etc. Each turn they're active, they lose 1 HP, meaning that they cannot last forever, but a smart Ninjette doesn't need much time. Once defeated, they vanish in a puff of smoke.

() Fake Bunshin - (EFT) This technique creates a small group of replicas of the user, but these are illusions, incapable of doing anything to affect the world around them. They vanish once attacked or if the user is struck. All of the Fake Bunshin will mimic the user's motions perfectly, even appearing to attack, but of course do no damage.

() - Partial Bunshin - (EFT) The user creates fifteen replicas of a single body part above them and their target which rain down. The body part in question is random, but fully functioning and capable of levitation-like movement. 90 of the time, it will be replicas of the user's hands or feet, but 10 of the time, it will be replicas of their head or other parts. If it's the users hands, they can grab, punch, tickle, etc. Each one disappears after being struck or after a number of minutes equal to the user's level.

() - Full Bunshin - (EFT) The user can create up to two full clones of themselves. Both have HP equal to the amount of PP used (the user can divert PP from other techniques to give them more HP). They cannot be captured by Pokéballs, and cannot use any advanced techniques, but are useful for distractions, ambushes, moving furniture, cleaning, etc. Each turn they're active, they lose 1 HP, Once defeated, they vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Clones? Karen mentioned cloning."

What is cloning?

Cloning is a recently rediscovered aspect of Lostech that has since been declared Forbidden tech. Found in an old, abandoned lab of Sukebe's, the not-quite complete blueprints for making Pokégirl clones were studied for over twenty years before being complete enough to use.

To date, only Pokégirls and Pokéwomen can be cloned, since only the genome of Pokégirls has been totally mapped out (despite their differences, all Pokégirl breeds are 99 the same on the genetic level).

A Pokégirl/pokewoman can be cloned so as to be not only physically the same, but to have the original's memories as well. They can also be cloned to be younger than the original, but not older…the original's memories can be given to them in part, but only in terms of erasing the more recent memories and moving backwards. However, new breakthroughs are being made everyday, although there have been setbacks (such as the isolated creations of some CloneToos in horrible accidents).

Naruto looks up to watch the spar for a while before going back to his job. Until he heard the Naruto clone with Karen let out a loud yell. Glancing over he was just in time to see a beam of energy shoot out of the clones hands and destroyed a rock about five feet away from himself.

"Al right I can't what until I can do that, " Naruto said to himself before returning to his reading.

Reading up on the pokegirls he kept coming up against the league's.

What are Leagues?

HISTORY

Following the release of the Pokégirls and Sukebe's War, various nations found themselves in serious problems. Their lines of communication cut, supply lines likewise imperiled, and in the late 20th-early 21st century very few communities were "an island unto themselves." Add to this the problems caused by the lumbering titans that were some of the Legendary level Pokégirls such as Typhonna and Infernus, Moltits and Articunt, Storm Gail and Mountaintide.

National governments were dividing into smaller segments and some with their own Pokégirls were realizing that they had the power of a tank or infantry squad under their own command.

The Leagues started out with a group of Tamers who took control of a small area in what used to be the United States (now no longer united or even states). The First Council ended up policing the Americanadian continent, and seized power from those they declared to be part of the problem. Others followed their example, coalitions of Tamers with diverse and powerful Pokégirls either annexing or eliminating those rogue elements that were further destabilizing things.

TODAY

There are still regional governments and offices, holdovers from pre-Sukebe times, but these are largely figureheads who are at the beck and call of their regional League. Each League is a particular geographical area that seeks to set policies, though each League also interfaces with all the others to some extent. Each member of a League's Council is composed of Gym Leaders and League Officials. Usually the various Councils can then be separated into factions and cliques within their groupings.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto was hesitant.

"Of course." Karen replied with confidents, "I've trained lots of pokegirls and as long as you can learn the technique I can teach them to you."

"No not that. I can learn anything you can teach me," Was his confident reply. "I mean will I… The real me gain the knowledge once I disperse?"

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it. When we were fighting Bra I used my mimic technique to copy your shadow clones and after each one was dispersed I gained their knowledge."

"You copied my shadow clones?" Naruto's voice was incredulous.

Looking at him she answered, "It's a technique I have called Mimic, which enables me to copy any technique I see."

"That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, "Can you teach me that technique?" His question was filled with excitement.

"Unfortunately no," she answered him. "Mimic isn't a technique you can learn, it requires magic to perform and I've sensed no magic from you."

Seeing the disappointed expression that came over his features she decided to change the subject. "Now are you ready to learn the chi blast that you were so excited about."

Naruto looked at her, his previous disappointment gone like the wind. "Alright lets do it."

Smiling at his excitement she says, "Now you should know there's two different ways I can teach you, the hard way and the easy way."

"What's the hard way?"

"The hard way is like learning anything, I explain how its done and you keep practicing it until it works."

"And the easy way?"

"The easy way is just that. Easy." She thinks on how to explain it, "You know I'm telepathic, and that's how I can teach you. I have another technique called Dream Time which will allow me to mentally guide you on how to do the technique."

"Alright, I don't understand that but lets try it out."

She smiles at him before starting her techniques to teach him. First she uses a telepathically enhanced Dream Time to enter his mind then she uses her perfect recall to summon up the chi blast technique and she guides his mind into the correct way of doing the technique over and over again until she's sure he's gotten it correct. Then she pulls her mind back.

Naruto opens his eyes and notices that no time has passed even though it had seemed like an hour has gone by. He's pretty sure he can do the technique easily. It's almost like he has done the technique already.

"How come no time passed it seemed like hours?" He asked the puzzling question.

"In dream time, time moves at the speed of light and that's very fast. You'd have to spend years in there in order to actually have time pass on the outside world." Karen told him before asking, "Well, aren't you going to give it a shot?"

Standing up Naruto looks around the clearing they are in until he spots a large rock about two feet high. Preparing himself he braces himself before letting out a yell and firing off a chi blast, obliterating the rock.

"Well it seems you have that down pack. Why don't you keep practicing that technique for now while I think about what else I can teach you."

"Ok," Naruto said in excitement before picking out more targets to obliterate.

Even as the two Naruto clone walked away to do their perspective training Bra stretches a little before she gets into a basic fighting stance. The Ten Naruto clones plus the original waited for her to get done before they attack in groups of two and three.

They had learned their lesson the previous day when fighting her. This time they put a lot of effort into dodging and blocking, not that it did them a lot of good. Bra was simply to fast and strong for them. She managed to get through their guards with relative ease and disperse them one by one until the only one still there was the original.

Stopping Bra looked at Naruto critically before coming to a decision, "Make more clones and whenever I destroy one make another to replace it."

Naruto who was holding his injured stomach said, "right." Before forming the cross shaped handseal that summons his shadow clones. Pumping more Chakra into it then before he produced twenty clones all of which attacked Bra just to keep getting dispersed, not that it mattered this time since Naruto kept making new clones for everyone that vanished.

There was no doubt about it Bra thinks to herself the clones keep getting better and better as she kept destroying them. They don't get stronger or faster but their battle experience keeps improving. She would have been upset that such a weak Tamer managed to capture her except that he had loads of potential. Potential that the Astral seemed to be eager to bring out of him. And she was more then willing to help her Alpha out in the matter.

This spar is just as much to benefit her tamer as it was to benefit her.

Dodging a punch to her face she caught the offending arm and pulled while spinning around, with her superior strength it was child's play to pull the clone around and throw him into the clone coming at her from behind, destroying them both.

Throwing a simple front kick at the new clone in front of her she allowed the clone to capture her foot just to use him as a spring board. Flipping over the clone she landed a dropping heel kick to the clone behind him and after landing she elbowed the first one in the back destroying both clones with simple ease. Spinning around she threw a right cross at the new clone at her back, taking him out. Rushing through the smoke she did a Mach Punch going through several shadow clones that had stupidly lined up behind each other.

After coming to a stop she did a spinning wheel kick to the clone off to her right before blocking another punch to her face.

Hearing a loud yell off to her left she allowed herself to take a quick glance, and seeing the Naruto clone with the Astral shoot off a chi blast shocked her so much that she stopped. Unfortunately for her the Naruto clones had ignored the yell and a couple of them ended up hitting her before she regained herself.

With a feral grin she straightened up and charged back into the Naruto clones leaving a trail of smoke from all the destroyed clones in her wake. Luckily for her Naruto just kept making more and more clones.

Watching the sparing Karen tries to decide what else she can teach Naruto. There are ninja techniques that she knows. She guess's that she'll start there since Naruto is a ninja. After that she'll teach him some fighting techniques, then chi and ki techniques.

She cant's believe how powerful Naruto is though. She knows how draining those shadow clones are and yet he was able to make over a thousand of them yesterday. He's a regular power house. If she can get him to fully master his strength he might even be the equal of some of the stronger pokegirls. He might even be as powerful as some of the weaker Legendaries.

"Naruto," she calls out after breaking away from watching the sparring match.

The clone was just about to unleash another chi blast when he heard Karen calling to him. Stopping what he was doing he looked up at her, "Yes?"

"How would you like to learn some ninja techniques that I know?"

"Alright!" He exclaimed in excitement before rushing over to her like an eager puppy. "What are you going to teach me now sensei?"

She was startled by being called a sensei, even when she directly trained pokegirls for her varies tamers none of them ever called her that. For some reason Naruto calling her that made her warm inside. She decides right then to do her best in teaching him.

"I thought I'd start of with Numbing Wind it's a wind based attack which numbs an opponent both weakening them and making it harder for them to fight."

"Ok."

"Then I'll teach you Image, a technique that blurs you image, making it harder for someone to hit you."

"Right." Naruto said in an eager voice. After so long of people not teaching him he was hungry for any positive attention shone to him.

Entering Naruto's mind again Karen couldn't help but frown there was something wrong with his mind… Plus she could sense something hidden. Buried deep within his consciousness. Putting those thoughts aside for now she began her teachings.

Gasping for breath Bra couldn't help but admire her Tamer. They had been sparring for over two hours and he was only a little winded. She on the other hand was out of breath, she just couldn't believe how much stamina he had.

Calling an end to the sparring match, she was more then ready to be tamed after such an intense match but she knew that that probably wouldn't happen since she was tamed just a few hours ago.

They both walked back over to Karen before plopping down next to her.

"How was the spar?" Karen asked.

"It was adequate," Bra responded with a smirk.

"Adequate?" Naruto said, "It was awesome, back home I never had anybody that would spar me."

"Where are you from?" Bra asked.

"Kohona," Naruto replied.

"I never heard of it. Where is it?"

"Hmm." Naruto thinks to himself as he tries to remember his lessons. "It's in the land of fire."

"I never heard of this land of fire. What League is it on?"

"League?" Naruto questions.

Karen decides to cut in, "It not in one of the Leagues, Naruto comes from a different world."

"A different world?" Bra questions skeptically, "What have you been smoking?"

"No she's telling the truth," Naruto defends Karen's words. "I had just failed my Genin Exams." Naruto said with an upset sounding voice, "It was so unfair every time I've taken the Genin Exams I was always graded on my worst technique." Naruto brightened up considerably, "But luckily I was given another shot to pass. All I had to do was break into the Hokage's place, steal the Forbidden Scroll and learn one technique from it and I would pass. Of course the first technique was my worst technique, the clone technique so I skipped it, and the only technique left that I could perform was the Summoning technique that brought me to this world."

Bra and Karen share a look not believing that they would actually grade someone on stealing a forbidden scroll.

Karen decides to question that, "Are you sure?" When Naruto looked at her she elaborated, "What I mean is would they really use a forbidden scroll in a test?"

"It may seem strange to you but remember this is a test for ninja." Naruto said, "And ninja are all about being sneaky.

Bra snorts, "Bah, being sneaky is just a sign of being a wimp. A real warrior will charge straight in and kick ass."

"What's a Hokage?" Karen asked, "I heard you mention him before."

Naruto swells up at his favorite topic, "A Hokage is what I'm going to become someday. He's the strongest ninja in the village, knowing over a thousand ninja techniques and he's the most respected person in the village." Here Naruto smiles, "Everybody looks up to him, and that's why I going to surpass him. Becoming stronger and more respected then him so I can take his place." A look of determination overcomes his features, "Then everybody will stop disrespecting me."

Karen could sense his pain and determination both of the emotions where overwhelming. She's never before sensed that much pain in anybody not even the worst treated pokegirls. And the determination was even stronger, "Well I guess its lucky you have us then isn't it." Off of his baffled look she added, "We can help you become stronger and wiser then anyone," she smiled at him and he shyly returned it.

"I guess its time to get going," Bra spoke up, "If you two keep up all this mushy crap I'm going to gag."

"Ok," Karen said, "But first, Naruto call you clones over."

After he summoned his last two clones, one which was still reading from the pokedex and the other which was practicing what Karen had taught him, he looked back at Karen in curiosity. "Ok now I want you to dismiss them one at a time."

Naruto did as she said, starting with the one who had been practicing what Karen had shown him. As the clone dispersed Naruto suddenly gained its memories. He now knew how to do three more techniques.

Not able to help himself he fired off a chi blast while giggling to himself. He wasn't the only one as his other clone fired off a chi blast as well. Gaining control of himself, Naruto looked at the last clone and dismissed it. Suddenly his memories came rushing in and he knows what a bunch of terms which had been confusing him were. Such as what the League's were.

"Do you remember what they were doing?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Naruto affirmed.

"Good I want you to make two more clones."

"What? Why?"

"So I can continue teaching one and the other can continue reading from the pokedex."

"Why did you have me dismiss them then?"

"So that you could know what they learned. We will continue this way. They will learn for about two hours then you will dismiss them and learn what they leaned, then you will create two more so they can learn more."

"Ok I think its time for you to dismiss your clones again."

They had been walking for four hours and Naruto has only dismissed the clones once so far. What the clones have been studying varied. The one studying from the pokedex has just been randomly asking different questions about the world. It was the other clone that had a much tougher time. Karen had started off by asking questions about his world and where he grew up. His schooling and his ambitions.

When she found out how lacks he was in the areas that he didn't like, such as pretty much everything other then ninja stuff and plants, she immediately went on about how if he really wanted to be Hokage he needed to learn things such as reading and writing and math and a hole host of other stuff.

Stuff that he didn't even know what it was.

She immediately used her Dream time to teach the clone the basics of reading and writing as well as math. Then she had him dismiss himself so that the other Narutos would understand what she taught him.

It already helped out since his ability to read improved enough so that the clone that was reading the pokedex understood more of what he was reading.

The group stopped as Naruto dismissed his clones.

They heard growling coming from the side of the road right before a pokegirl broke out of the woods behind them. Spinning around to face the pokegirl Bra stepped out in front of the group.

Naruto took out his pokedex to check out what type of pokegirl it was. Pointing his pokedex at the pokegirl he hit the button.

TYAMAZON, the Martial Artist Apprentice Pokégirl Level 20

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Rare (Uncommon in Edo League)

Diet: any human style food, with vegetarian tendencies

Role: a Tyamazon's purpose is to fight. It will be at some tournament or at a martial arts dojo.

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic

Attacks: Pummel, Punch, Kick, Chi Blast, Super Jump, Tackle

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Fast Learning of combat styles

Evolves: Amazonchan (battle stress; special), Amazonlee (battle stress; special), Amazonkapoeraa (battle stress; special), Amazonwu (battle stress; special) (depends on their training)

Evolves From: None

The Tyamazon is a rare Fighting-type Pokégirl, their only purpose in life is to become stronger and learn all the martial arts she can.

Often found at dojos through the different leagues of the world, not as teachers but as students, once a Tyamazon has learned all that she could, she will move to a different location to start her training anew.

The potential of a Tyamazon is that, depending in what training they had, they can evolve into an Amazonchan, an Amazonlee, an Amazonkapoeraa, or an Amazonwu. Once they evolve, they stop thinking as a Tyamazon (meaning that they stop the intense quest in learning martial arts) since they consider that they have stopped being an apprentice.

Usually, it depends on where the Tyamazon had been living to what type she will evolve. If in the Edo League, a Tyamazon usually evolves into a Amazonlee or an Amazonchan, and sometimes into an Amazonwu, but never into an Amazonkapoeraa. But in the southern continents, a Tyamazon has more chances of evolving into a Amazonkapoeraa than an Amazonchan, Amazonlee, or Amazonwu. Usually, the evolution of a Tyamazon happens after a battle (if the Tyamazon won).

When in a Tamer's Harem, a Tyamazon will try to learn as much as she can from each fight that she has, and will eventually evolve in time.

"Alright we should be able to beat her easily." Naruto said as he stepped forward next to Bra.

"No," Bra said, "It will be me and me alone that defeats her. Though I doubt I'll have to put that much effort into the fight."

"But wouldn't it be easier if we both fought her at the same time?"

"You are a Tamer not a pokegirl. And pokegirls fight pokegirls while tamers stand aside. Besides it would be un honorable if we both fought her. A true warrior fights one on one."

"Ok," Naruto said, "If your sure."

With her Tamers permission granted Bra sped off towards the Tyamazon.

The fight was about even to start off with though Sayjins are stronger and faster then Tyamazons this one was older and more experience then the Sayjin. Though that was somewhat offset by her being feral. So she wasn't able to think to rationally.

Bra and the Tyamazon flew at each other trading punches and kicks in a furry of movements spinning this way and that way. Almost dancing with each other. They blocked each others punches dodging what they couldn't and fainting left and right trying to out maneuver each other.

The Tyamazon made a slight mistake, over extending on one of her punches. Bra was quick to capitalize on the mistake grabbing a hold of the Tyamazons arm and then locking up her body before uses a giant toss, spinning around and throwing the Tyamazon. Before the Tyamazon could regain her legs Bra was on top of her using the super move to finish off the fight landing sixty four attacks in a devastating combination to render the Tyamazon unconscious.

Bra stood back up and strutted over to Naruto. "As I said not a real challenge."

Naruto was about to say something when a pokeball came out of nowhere to capture the Tyamazon. Spinning to where the pokeball came from Naruto noticed another Tamer.

"Hay what do you think your doing?" Naruto demanded.

The other Tamer smirked, "I wasn't about to let a prize like a Tyamazon escape. Especially when you were taking to long to capture her."

"Its not right."

"Blah blah, whatever." The tamer looks him up and down. "My names Brack and I challenge you."


	4. Chapter 4

Jiraiya's Legacy

Chapter Three

"Blah blah, whatever." The tamer looked him up and down. "My names Brack and I challenge you."

Naruto was annoyed… No scratch that he was angry. Here was a guy who came out of no where and stole what should have been his third pokegirl.

Not that he really wanted a third pokegirl but Karen probably would have insisted.

"Your on!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll kick your ass."

"What do you mean you'll kick my ass?" Brack said in a mocking voice, "Pokebattles are between pokegirls. One of yours vs. one of mine or are you really as stupid as you look."

Naruto flushed, he had forgotten that, "I know that. I just meant that Bra will kick your pokegirls ass."

Brack smirked as he released his pokegirl from his pokeball. His pokegirl looked like a white haired beautiful human.

Pulling out his pokedex Naruto scanned the new pokegirl and immediately became very worried off of what he read.

WHITE TIGRESS, the Mystic Grandmaster Pokégirl Level 25

Type: Very Near Human/Animorphic

Element: Fighting/Magic

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Normal

Role: Combat, Teaching

Libido: Above Average

Strong Vs: Ghost, Dark, Normal, Bug, Poison, Fighter, Stone, Steel, Electric

Weak Vs: Flying

Attacks: Absorb, Chi Blast, Chi Healing, Counter, Energy Blade, Focus, Focus Energy, Magic Fist, Evade, Mirror, Saber Claw, Smile, Stone Palm, plus 4 other random fighter or magical attacks/defenses

Enhancements: Functional claws, nightvision, enhanced strength (x6), enhanced speed(x6), enhanced senses of smell and hearing (stronger than a Tigress), enhanced agility and recovery time, enhanced stealth, Aura of Calm, resistant to poison, longetivity

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Tigress (E-Stone Ceremony, high level, strong bond with Tamer)

It has been known that a Tigress could become a powerful but uncontrollable Panthress due to mistreatment but it follows that the opposite should be true as well. The White Tigress is all this and more.

A Tigress who evolves to a White Tigress becomes Very Near Human if she was not of that type before, gaining a bust size from the change. Her hair becomes pure white and appears completely human but she can morph into a Near Human at will. This form has cat ears, tail, eyes, and retractable claws. The form resembles that of a Tigress but with white coloration, enhanced beauty, and unusual grace beyond any normal Tigress.

The Pokégirl is also able to eat human food instead of just meat. She has become less animalistic and more mystical in nature plus less prone to fall victim to her passions. That does not mean that she will be any less loving or passionate but she will desire spiritual love as well as just the physical.

Taming will be less of an issue as her new self control and Aura of Calm will greatly lessen the need for taming. This can be an incredible asset for Tamers with many Pokégirls that require frequent attention and make a White Tigress very valuable.

A Tigress is wild and a White Tigress is that wildness channeled, making her an even more dangerous opponent. Her inner control is great and makes her impossible to have her mind read by psychics. In combat the White Tigress is a point of calm in a storm, normally unruffled by anything their opponent does. That does not, however, prevent her from trying to fluster her opponent if she thinks it to be more efficient to enrage them. Her preferred style is to Evade, conserving her energy until a time comes where she can deliver a special attack to maximum effectiveness. Combined with her ability to Absorb energy attacks this makes her a difficult opponent to pin down.

This Pokégirl possesses a wide range of fighter techniques and some magical that make her a difficult opponent to beat.

The White Tigress appears to have little difficulty against Ghost or Dark types, being very resistant to the negative energies those kinds of Pokégirls have, and those who try to hunt her will more likely become the hunted. Should a Panthress be discovered this Pokégirl would be the one most likely to handle her best.

Ceremony Description

Elemental Stones Needed: Dream Stone, Mana Crystal, Diamond, Moon Stone

Area & Time Conditions: A place of spiritual enlightenment, like a temple, or a respected Pokedojo that has produced many skilled Pokégirls, preferably in a mountainous region but not necessarily. When is not really important as long as it is night but the sky must be clear and the stars shining down-if the moon is full and the night calm will improve the possibility of evolution.

Ceremony Itself: In a flat area that has some access to view the night sky and/or moon, the four stones must be placed on four pedestals or stands that bring the stones around three to four feet. The pedestals most be arranged in a square with them at the corners, Dream Stone opposite Moon Stone, and Mana Crystal opposite Diamond.

With no one but her Tamer watching, the Tigress will go to the middle of the square and wait for her Tamer's command to begin. She may wear a gi or nothing at all according to the Tamer's wishes. Once the Tamer orders her to begin the Tigress must silently practice her martial arts fighting skills in the evolution stone arena. Neither Tamer or Pokégirl can speak during this time.

If the evolution happens it will occur no less then one hour after starting and no more than three hours. The stones erupt into four pillars of pure white fire that arc down to surround the Pokégirl. All the stones are of course consumed when this happens. Once the fires fade the Tigress will have become a White Tigress.

"I went through a lot of trouble to get this White Tigrees," Brack said in a smug sounding voice. "And now all my hard work is finally going to pay off."

"I wouldn't count on that," Naruto stated showing none of his worries. "Bra you know what to do."

"Right," she said before getting into a fighting stance.

Hearing laughter coming from Brack even as his pokegirl also assumed a fighting stance and started to circle Bra with a deadly grace Naruto looked over at him, "What's so funny?"

"You." Brack continued to laugh, "You truly are a fool, you started the fight without deciding what we would fight over." Seeing his blank expression he continued to taunt Naruto, "I issued the challenge which means you were supposed to determine what you wanted to fight over. Would it be money or would it be pokegirls. If it was money all I'd have to do is match the amount you set since we can only fight over equal value."

I purposely took the Tyamazon out from underneath your nose after I saw that you had a Sayjin." Deciding to elaborate he continued, "I prefer strong fighter types, and I came to this area looking for a Sayjin, I took the Tyamazon hoping that you'd demand her if you won my challenge which would mean you'd have to put your own pokegirl up as a prize."

But since you didn't declare what you would fight for it means even if in the unlikely event that you win this match you won't receive anything from me but if I win, your Sayjin is mine."

Naruto had no time to make an angry retort since the White Tigress made her move charging at Bra. Bra managed to avoid her attack before launching one of her own. The two combatants seemed to dance with each other and to the untrained eye the fight appeared even.

Naruto was anything but an untrained eye, sixteen years as a ninja trainee made sure that he saw just how outmatched Bra was against the White Tigrees, he saw that Bra was in trouble, she was constantly on the defensive. Though they were of equal strength the White Tigress was far faster and it really started to show as the White Tigress morphed her hands into razor sharp claws, slicing into Bra's flesh in numerous shallow cuts.

The White Tigress blocked a jab with her left hand grabbing Bra's right arm she pulled Bra off balance even as she spun around to her left with her right hand formed in a claw she slashed Bra across the face, not done yet she slipped her right arm like a snake around Bra's right arm digging into her shoulder with her claws, she slammed her left knees into Bra's back then jumped up and slammed her right knee into her stomach causing blood to spurt out of Bra's mouth. Snaking her left arm around Bra's left arm and grabbing onto Bra's left shoulder with her claw like hand the White Tigress kicked out Bra's legs forcing Bra to her knees.

Pulling back on Bra's arms the White Tigress slammed her right foot into Bra's back causing Bra to cry out in pain. "Submit." The white Tigress said in an arrogant sounding voice.

"Bra," Naruto cried out.

"Never," Bra stated as she tried in vain to break the White Tigress' hold on her only to cause more pain.

"Submit. Or I'll have no choice but to break your arms," The White Tigress said even as she put more pressure onto Bra's arms while pushing her foot further into Bra's back causing her to cry out again.

Naruto has never been so angry before. Here was one of his few precious people. Granted he hadn't known her all that long but she had already managed to make a place for herself in his heart. "Let her go," Naruto demanded.

Brack laughed at Naruto's comment, "This is a pokegirl battle. What did you expect was going to happen." Brack laughed again, "Your just lucky that I want my new Sayjin in one piece. Or I'd have Lucy tear her limb from limb."

Bra hearing Naruto shouted out demand looked up at him through a haze of pain. Seeing the rage on his face touched something deep inside of her. She's never had anyone that cared that deeply for her before.

His rage and concern for her gave her more strength, she managed to get to one leg which she used to push backwards in an upward motion while pulling her arms forward. Ignoring the pain of having the claws dig deeper into her arm she managed to smash the back of her head into the White Tigress' face.

Crying out Lucy stumbled backwards releasing her hold over the Sayjin.

Bra didn't even turn around before she unleashed a Gatling Kick at the White Tigress, after hitting the White Tigress with multiple back kicks she decided to do an EX Move, putting her energy into the combination she delivered one hundred and twenty eight quick strikes to the White Tigrees.

Lucy was furious, here she was being generous to the Sayjin, not injuring her that much since her master wanted the Sayjin relatively unharmed. And the little trollop took advantage of it.

Well no more, her master can bring the Sayjin to a pokecenter when this was all over. Watching as the Sayjin rubbed her shoulders and seeing the blood leak from between her fingers made Lucy happy. Waiting for the right time before moving in ducking underneath the Sayjin punch she racked her claws across the Sayjins belly opening her up before twisting around her and striking her back leaving five deep gashes in her wake, spinning around back to the front of the Sayjin she unleashed a chi blast at point blank range causing the Sayjin to fly backwards before landing on the ground in an unmoving heap.

"Bra!" Naruto cried out, he couldn't take it just standing by while one of his precious people was hurt. Seeing Bra's unmoving body and expecting the worst caused something deep in him to awaken. Power flooded his body. The small rocks and dirt on the ground around him flew up as a malevolent wind seemed to come from his body.

Everybody in the clearing suddenly felt terrified as a malevolent presence seemed to enter the clearing looking around furtively trying to find the dark presence.

Karen could sense Naruto tapping into some greater hidden power that made his already tremendous strength seem almost nonexistent.

Lucy felt the presence more since it seemed to be directed at her, looking around she could literally see the malevolent energy coming from the Sayjins master. The power terrified her and she scrambled backwards in some fruitless attempt to hide herself from the terrifying presence.

Bra was barely hanging onto consciousness after that last barrage off attacks when she suddenly felt a great power in the clearing, at first she was terrified of the malevolent presence. That was until she managed to lift her head and saw that the power was coming from Naruto. The fact that he cared so deeply for her that he could summon up this type of power in anger over her injuries caused something to snap into place and she suddenly felt power flooding into her body.

Feeling that it was the same power that Naruto was leaking she wasn't worried even though the power was causing her to feel a burning sensation as it ran throughout her body.

Getting up she saw that the White Tigress was taking hesitant steps backwards as she was looking at Naruto with an expression off blinding terror on her face. Deciding to use this as her chance to win she focused her energy before shouting out, "Hey," causing everyone to look at her before unleashing a flash causing a blinding light to flood the area. While the White Tigress was blinded she took off using a Mach Punch to drive into the White Tigress' stomach causing her to spit up blood before doing another EX Move landing a devastating Hundred and twenty eight hits when her opponent had no defense.

Seeing the White Tigress struggling to get up Bra decided to finish the fight since the power that she had been siphoning off from Naruto was almost gone and that was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

She rushed forward and focusing her Ki into her actions as she did a Gatling Kick into the side of the White Tigress' head throwing multiple front kicks in the same spot over and over again.

Falling to her knees and hoping that that was the end of the fight she almost groaned when the White Tigress started to push herself up before dropping back to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Lucy!" Brack cried out rushing to his pokegirl. Kneeling beside her he was relieved to see she wasn't that injured just unconscious. Looking up at Naruto as he brought his pokeball out and returned Lucy to it he said as he stood up and started to walk away. "This isn't over."

Naruto ignored Brack as he rushed to Bra's side.

"I'm alright," she tried to tell him as she coughed up blood.

Karen harried over to them as she knelt besides Naruto. Looking over Bra she said, "You should return her to her pokeball so we can take her to a pokecenter."

"Isn't there anything that we can do for her?" Naruto's voice was agonized almost as if he were in pain himself.

Karen hesitated before answering him, "Unfortunately while I do know several healing techniques including one that I could teach you I don't have the energy to do so, and that leaves the only thing we can do right now is get her to a pokecenter where they'll be a Nurse Joy to heal her."

Nodding Naruto returned Bra to her Pokeball.

Walking towards the pokecenter Naruto and Karen could tell immediately that something was wrong. The building's windows were broken, the door was smashed in, and there were charred marks on the walls. There was still some smoke rising from the broken building.

Cautiously approaching the pokecenter Naruto and Karen on a silent agreement between themselves decided to search the building. Walking through the inside of the building they could see signs of a fierce battle on the floors, walls, and ceiling.

Burn marks, indented walls, slashes all over the place. Whatever happened here couldn't have happened to long ago. There was still smoke rising from the scorched walls as well as water in puddles along the floor.

They decide to split up and do a room by room search. Karen took the left while Naruto took the right side of the building. Not that it mattered since all the rooms were the same, signs of battle, overturned furniture and no signs of life.

Almost no sign of life, as Naruto turned to leave the latest room he heard a loud yell behind himself turning quickly he froze as a beautiful girl no more then five feet tall with pink curly hair and pink eyes wearing a nurses outfit and swinging a broom stick towards his head…

Wait swinging a broom stick tow…

With a groan of pain Naruto jerked awake.

"So your finally up." Karens amused voice cut through the haze.

Looking around Naruto realized he was on a couch and sitting in two chairs next to the couch with a small table between them was Karen and the most beautiful girl he's ever seen calmly sipping tea.

Wait there was something familiar about the gir… Jerking up Naruto exclaimed, "You hit me!"

The girl looked guilty, "I'm sorry I thought you might have been with the people who attacked the pokecenter."

Karen cut in as Naruto looked like he was going to continue the argument, "Kara here was just telling me how this pokecenter was attacked by Team Rocket."

"Yes they came out of nowhere seemingly just appearing in the middle of a bunch a Tamers and killing them then stealing their pokegirls which were still in their pokeballs." She stated in an angry voice which seemed to only get angrier as she continued, "There was nothing I could do. I was completely helpless, and the only reason they didn't capture me was the fact that they must have thought that I was already dead."

"We are searching for Team Rocket," Karen began, "If you could point us in the direction they went we would be most appreciative."

Kara seemed to hesitate before coming to some sort of decision to herself, "Sure I can tell you, but only if you take me with you so I can rescue those pokegirls."

Naruto was about to object when Karen stated, "Sure we would love to have you help us,"

"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded, "Its far too dangerous for her to come with us."

"Naruto check her out on your pokedex." Karen simply stated.

Grumbling Naruto did as she asked.

NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokegirl Level 25

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal

Frequency: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and pokegirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild

Diet: any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables

Role: nursing

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell

Enhancements: innate knowledge of human and pokegirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing pokegirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.

NurseJoys were the first species of Pokegirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest pokecenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.

Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other pokegirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.

While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).

For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great deal of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.

"As you can see she would be a valuable member able to heal all of are injuries." Karen continued once he was done.

"But you said that you knew how to heal," Naruto refused to give up his argument. "You could heal all of our injuries."

"And what happens when I'm too drained to heal anybody, like for instance Bra?" Karen's voice never left its calm demeanor, "You do remember her right that's the whole reason why we came here in the first place."

Naruto flushed at having forgotten Bra's injuries. Looking at the Nurse Joy Naruto asked, "Can you heal her?"

"Of course," Kara responded, "Just give me her pokeball and I'll put her though a healing cycle. It should only take a couple of minutes."

Naruto happily hands over the pokeball that contained his proud Sayjin after which Nurse Joy took off with her.

"Now Naruto," Karen started as she stood up, "I didn't want to do this on the road here incase we were attacked by anymore feral pokegirls but the time has come when I need to feed."

Naruto remembers what it felt like for Karen to feed off of him and even though it icks him out to no extent he wouldn't deny one of his precious people anything that they needed or wanted from him. Preparing himself for Karens feeding it took him a couple minutes to realize she hasn't started yet. Looking up at her with a bewildered expression he asks, "What are you waiting for?"

Karen smiles at him, she knows how much ghost freak him out and how much her feeding bothers him, and still he was willing to put up with it for her account, simply because he considered her a precious person. "I wanted to try something if its alright with you."

"Sure," he replied.

"I want you to make a shadow clone."

"Ok," he said, "but why?" he questioned even as he formed the by now familiar cross handseal.

A shadow clone popped into existence with barely a sound.

"Its an idea I had," she explains to him, "when we were training earlier you shadow clones dispersed and you received their mental energy, and with it their memories," seeing that he followed her so far she added, "On the other hand their physical energy dispersed, going nowhere. All that energy is wasted." Stopping to see if he was still with her and happy to note that he was she continued, "I wanted to see what would happen if I absorbed the physical energy from the shadow clone. If this works then we can kill two birds with one stone. After I finish teaching a clone I can absorb his physical energy while you reabsorb his mental energy. This way nothing would be wasted."

"Awesome!" Naruto and his clone said at the same time. "I can't believe how smart you are." He said in admiration. She was always surprising him by coming up with new things. The things she taught him while not always what he would have preferred was always cool. Plus it went so much faster then what it would have taken him to learn without her Dream Time technique. Without that awesome technique it would have taken him forever to learn what she taught him.

Karen didn't hesitate as she approached the shadow clone, raising her hands she began to feed, absorbing his physical energy. After a minute she was full and the clone popped this time without any of the tall tail smoke that usually accompanied a dispersal.

"Did you receive his memories?" Karen was quick to ask him eager to see if her plan worked.

Naruto thinks for a moment putting his memories in order, "Yes, it was weird, you not stopping until he dispersed, but I have all of his memories." Naruto said in excitement. This means he will be able to help Karen out more often with staying full and still here.

Just then they were interrupted by the return of Nurse Joy, "Here you go, one completely healed Sayjin."

Naruto took the pokeball from her and quickly released Bra, he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

Bra emerged from her pokeball as good as new. Naruto quickly hugged her to himself out of relief.

"Get off me!" Bra exclaimed, none of her kind was good at public displays of affection.

Naruto quickly let go of Bra backing off while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He had forgotten what the pokedex had said about Sayjins and public displays.

"Well are we ready to go?" Karen asked.

Kara replied, "Yes," her answer was firm, she didn't want to hurt the members of Team Rocket she just wanted to rescue all the pokegirls that they stole.

"Of course I am." Bra replied with a smirk. She couldn't wait for her next fight but what was more is she couldn't wait for tonight and the taming that Naruto would give her. There was nothing that got a Sayjins juices flowing more then a good fight and the fight with the White Tigress had been a major turn on.

"You bet." Naruto's reply was upbeat. Karen had just discovered that feeding off a shadow clone would sate her appetite while still giving him valuable information. Bra was Ok. And his team got joined by the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

Yes he had a lot to be happy about.

Now if only taking out Team Rocket was as easy as he hoped then this adventure would end on a high note. But somehow he didn't think that it would be that easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiraiya's Legacy

Chapter Four

Traveling through the woods in a pokegirl infested forest wasn't the brightest of Ideas. Team Rocket apparently could do it since they had numbers on their side from what Kara said at least ten members and that's not counting their pokegirls compared to Naruto's group of just four.

It started not long after leaving the pokecenter. The Team Rocket members took to the woods and Naruto's group followed after.

The first sign of trouble was a constant buzzing sound. Naruto assumed it was just bees. That was a mistake. By the time the rest of the group became aware of the buzzing it was too late.

They were surrounded by at least twenty pokegirls. The pokegirls resembled nothing less then human bee hybrids.

"Look out," Karen cried, "Buzzbreast."

Bra shot off a chi blast destroying one of the most annoying pokegirls around even as she said, "We can see that."

Naruto quickly formed twenty shadow clones as a buffer between the pokegirls and his team. He didn't have time to check them out on his pokedex as he was quickly put on the defensive.

One of the Buzzbreast attacked Karen just to become confused as her stinger passed harmlessly through her body. Karen didn't waste any time as she drained some of the Buzzbreast life energy before using a flamethrower technique to destroy the insectiod pokegirl.

Kara dodges the pokegirls while keeping an eye on her teammates waiting for any injuries so she can rush in and heal them.

Bra was having the time of her life destroying Buzzbreast one by one, she had plenty of time thanks to Naruto's clones which were slowing down the Buzzbreast. She catches one of the pest by her stinger before pulling with all her might and throwing the Buzzbreast at another one of the insectiods before firing off a powerful chi blast destroying both of the annoyances at the same time.

Buzzbreast were one of the biggest pest in the world. Often attacking in swarms and carrying off both pokegirls and humans to be turned into mindless drones of the hive to serve the Buzzqueen.

After seeing how effective Karens fire attack was against their pesky enemies was, one of Naruto clones used a fire technique called Art of the Inferno that Karen taught him sending out a ring off fire from himself destroying two Buzzbreast that was close by.

The Buzzbreast wised up to Karen after seeing a couple of their members get destroyed by her while at the same time unable to touch her, they left her alone flying far away from her to attack the more solid members of Naruto's group.

They were also frustrated by Naruto's clones, stabbing them just for them to disappear in clouds of smoke.

Naruto threw a couple kunai, killing two more of the bee like pokegirls while wounding a third.

Kara was suddenly beset by a Buzzbreast, doing her best to avoid the other pokegirls stinging attack. Unfortunately for Kara she wasn't a fighting type and had no defensives so when the Buzzbreast let off a fury of attacks Kara was unable to defend herself and a stinger quickly pierced her stomach causing her to cry out in pain as she could already feel the poisons working on her.

Hearing Kara cry out Naruto looked over towards her and seeing the buzzing pokegirl stinging her he quickly threw off a chi blast killing the pokegirl instantly. Rushing over to Kara he asked, "Are you alright?" With concern lacing his voice.

"Yes," Kara said as she moved her hands to her wound, "I just have to heal this," even as the words left her mouth her wound vanished before Naruto's eyes.

Bra saw that most of the pesky pokegirls were dead or dying even as she killed off another one leaving only four Buzzbreast left, which the remaining clones of Naruto's quickly killed off with fire based attacks. "Well that was fun," she said just as soon as the last pokegirl fell dead to the ground.

Karen looks at Bra, "Only a Sayjin would thinks that was fun.," looking around at all the dead Buzzbreast, "Well at least we probably won't have to deal with any more feral pokegirls for a while."

"Whys that?" Naruto asked.

Kara answered, "Buzzbreast are territorial, there won't be any other feral pokegirls in the same territory. The Buzzbreast would have killed them off or made them into drones."

"What do you mean made them into drones?"

Bra snorted, "Check them out in your pokedex."

Naruto pulls out what is fastly becoming his most important ninja tool. Pointing his pokedex at the Buzzbreast he gets his reading.

BUZZBREAST, the Swarm Warrior Pokegirl

Type: Near Human (Insect)

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Common

Diet: Vegetarian

Role: Fodder Soldiers

Libido: Average (becomes High seasonally)

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock

Attacks: Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Air Recovery, Honey, Sweet Honey, Honey Syrup, Stop Sting, Berserk Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Blur, Quickturn, Dash

Enhancements: Exoskeleton and endoskeleton, Enhanced Endurance (x2 human), Enhanced Durability (x3 human), Wings for flight, Stinger tail, stingers mounted in breasts, Status effect venoms, can generate wax for entrapment and building of honeycomb hives

Evolves: Buzzqueen(mechanism unknown; only occurs in the wild when attended by a full hive)

Evolves From: None

Buzzbreasts were one of the soldier Pokégirls Sukebe created during the Revenge War. Easy to make and considered expendable, they became one of the most commonplace Pokégirls in existence upon War's end. Once the War was over, Buzzbreasts took to the wild and became known as the first Pokégirl pests, due to their tendency to swarm people and other Pokégirls invading their territory, carrying them off to be converted into new swarm mates. They were fairly easy to drive off with various bug sprays, however, so their threat level was never upgraded to beyond 'pesky.' They also became a mostly favored prey animal for more powerful Feral Pokégirls, as they were fairly easy to catch.

Buzzbreasts are a bit more attractive than their rarer cousins, the Wasps, having very feminine faces, curvaceous bodies with C-Cup breasts, and hair that's usually striped black and yellow, or in some cases, lavender. They have light chitinous armor on their arms, legs, and torsos, mainly around the underside of their breasts. They have long, gossamer wings that are surprisingly durable, and have a stinger tail on their backs, the stinger a hollow pointed tip that cannot be retracted. Unlike the stinger of a normal bee, the tail stinger of a Buzzbreast can be used repeatedly without being fatal. A Buzzbreast's internal structure is more insectile, and her major organs are protected by a thick chitinous shell that protects her from most normal blade or bullet damage. Their eyes are compound, and they have stingers mounted in their breasts in a hollow, flexible tube just above their nipples. This makes any sexplay involving their breasts risky, but some Tamers enjoy the challenge. Buzzbreasts are generally favored by beginning Tamers as they are easy to catch and train (provided one can get away from the swarm after catching one). Their threat level upgrades somewhat when the Buzzqueen enters her 'heat,' signifying the beginning of her Mating Season, as they become more ferocious in battle, and more inclined to attack.

Buzzbreasts have no sense of individuality, their mind little more than a drone for their hive. Their will is that of their 'Queen,' be it a Tamer and an Alpha Pokégirl or a Buzzqueen. However due to this lack of will, they are easy to gain the loyalty of once Tamed. When solidly bonded to a 'Queen' and 'hive,' however, they become ferociously loyal and are hard to turn. During Mao Shin Mao's attacks, several Buzzbreasts that could not be turned back towards loyalty from Pokégirls only were assassinated. Some Buzzbreasts, if separated from the hive long enough, do begin to grow in intelligence and gain a will and personality of their own.

In the wild, Buzzbreasts reproduce by finding a Pokégirl or human that is alone or has come too close to the hive, using their Stop Sting to immobilize them or, failing that, entice them back with their Honey, and then bringing him/her back to the hive. The Buzzqueen then forms a cocoon around the victim and places it in her chamber, the chemicals inside the cocoon turning the victim into a Buzzbreast drone within a few weeks time. Buzzbreast Pokégirls or Pokéwomen cannot have kits of their own unless they evolve to Buzzqueen.

Buzzbreasts have a small variety of abilities. While not inherently poisonous, like their species-cousins, the Wasps, they do have the ability to emit venoms of varying status effects, such as Silence or Berserk. They also can generate the various 'Honey' techniques, although these aren't used as much by Ferals. They can also, after collecting enough pollen, generate a sticky wax on their limbs, which they use to maintain and build their hives, as well as trap potential victims for their 'Queen.'

Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is extremely rare, due to the nature of how they are formed, but not unheard of. The first sign that a girl is Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is that they stop questioning anything they are told.

"As you can see," Karen states, "Anyone caught by the Buzzbreast is very unlucky."

The rest of the trip until nightfall went smoothly. No attacks by random feral pokegirls.

After they set up camp Bra practically jumped Naruto. Which was understandable, being a Sayjin meant she had a high libido after fighting especially by Sayjin standards a good hard fight and the fight with the White Tigress had defiantly been a tough fight, add to that the little scuffle with the Buzzbreast.

She was close to exploding if she didn't get tamed soon.

"Naruto," Bra said, "It's time for you to do your duty as my Tamer." Rubbing her hands against his chest she slowly unzipped his jacket. Pushing it from his shoulder and letting it fall to the ground as she kissed his neck and ran her hands up underneath his shirt to feel his skin and muscles.

"But everyone is still here!" Naruto exclaimed in shock as her hands ran underneath his shirt. He tried to stop her by pushing her hands out from underneath his shirt. "We can't do this now."

"Oh," she said as she quickly pushed his shirt up and over his head and pushing it down his arms to trap them. "They don't mind in the least, after all you've already tamed Karen and you will tame Kara eventually maybe even tonight after we get done." She dropped to her knees and unzipped his pants. Letting them fall to his feet she pushed his boxers down to free his erection.

"Now this is what I need," she sated as she wrapped her well callused fingers around him. Pumping her hand up and down as she brought her lips to his member. Kissing it and letting her tongue out to play as she licked him. Putting him inside of her mouth she quickly set a rhythm with both her mouth and right hand since he was too big to fit all of him in her mouth.

Up and down her mouth moved while her hand set a faster pace then her mouth could keep up with. Her tongue wasn't idle either as her mouth worked him. Licking from side to side even as her mouth moved up and down.

Being so new to this it wasn't long, maybe only five minutes before Naruto exploded in her mouth.

When he splashed his load inside of her mouth she was quick to swallow it all down before continuing to work him with her lips to keep him nice and hard.

Pulling her mouth off of him but keeping her hand going in its now familiar motions, "Well are you done or are you going to finish getting undressed?" She asked him in a saucy tone.

Naruto's objections seemed to have vanished as he was quick to remove his clothes even as Bra stripped herself slowly for his benefit. When she was done Naruto was quick to get on top of her just for her to grab a hold of his shoulders and pushed him downward.

"Turn about is fair play," Bra said once his head was even with her womanhood.

Naruto flushed, he has heard about this but never imagined he would be in this position. "I've never done this before," he decided to warn her of his inexperience.

"That's ok," Bra told him, "Everybody's got to learn sooner or later, just take your time and explore. Learn what makes me scream." She added with a smirk.

Karen watched over her sleeping team mates. In most teams they would set up a schedule to make sure nothing attacked them while they were sleeping. But since she didn't need to sleep anymore it made more sense that she watched over them at night.

This was by far the strangest group she's been apart of. Most of her other groups had mostly been academic in nature. A Super-Bra-Genius, another Bramage, even an occasional Alaka-Wham and the odd pokegirl fetish of her Tamers.

But since she didn't really have anything to do until sunup she might as well check Naruto out with her Dream Time.

When she used it on him before she could sense the brain patterns of someone who was definitely brainwashed. Plus there was something else that was strange about his mind. She couldn't be sure of what it was considering whatever it was it was buried deep.

But if she was a betting person she would place all her money on it being connected to that strange power she felt from him earlier today. Luckily Dream Time took no time to actually do, so no matter how long she was inside Naruto's mind only a few seconds would pass on the outside world. Not enough time for anyone to sneak up on them.

Sitting down next to Naruto's head she initiated Dream Time. Entering Naruto's mind was simple enough going through his memories was much harder. It didn't take anymore mental energy but watching his life was defiantly hard to do. She couldn't believe how he was treated growing up. Except for the one old man, the Hokage, there wasn't a single person who treated him with a bit of kindness.

Well that wasn't exactly true, one of his sensei's treated him like the other kids but by the time Naruto got him for a sensei the brainwashing from the rest of the village had taken over. Naruto by that time truly felt he was worthless and that he couldn't do anything right.

His ninja training was all like that. He believed so much that he was a screw up that it took him forever to learn anything. He was constantly making mistakes thanks to the block from the brainwashing.

And the one technique that he couldn't do… The only reason he kept failing at it was he simply used too much energy. What, in their world they called Chakra.

It made her positively sick. They treated him worse then what the worst Tamers treated their pokegirls. And that was pretty bad.

Getting a hold of herself she went about healing Naruto's mind.

The first thing she did was entered his minds core. The place that would make it easiest to heal him. What she saw didn't surprise her. His core which should have been a crystal clear jewel shaped mental representation of himself was instead a dark mass of negative energy cracked and disfigured.

It took a lot to crack the crystal core of a being and apparently his village managed to do it to him with little effort. It actually surprised her on just how sane he was. Usually someone with this much mental damage was totally insane and would be little more then a killing machine.

Unable to distinguish right from wrong.

Getting down to business Karen centered herself and began to pick up the broken pieces of Naruto's self before putting them where they needed to be. Most people probably thought that this was the hard part, that putting someone back together would take enormous effort. They would be surprised that it was actually very easy.

The broken shards of the crystal jewel knew where they were supposed to be and they guided her mind where to put them almost like a magnet being pulled towards metal. If she tried to put the pieces in the wrong spot they would actually repeal each other. The more she'd push the harder they would push back. So this was actually rather simple.

It still took her more then a couple hours, her time, before all the pieces except for the last sliver was in place.

This part was much harder. After she put the last piece into the jewel she will need to mentally hold it while it reshapes itself to make sure that it didn't fly apart.

Mentally grabbing a hold of the jewel she slipped the last piece into place causing the whole jewel to buckle and pulse. Straining to hold the jewel together, mental sweat began to bead on her forehead. The pulsing and buckling kept speeding up faster and faster until it let out a pulse of bright white light before settling down into a clear crystal jewel.

Now that the easy part was over she began the hard part. Cleaning up his metal personality. Looking towards the sky, a dark sky she sighed to herself. This was going to take sometime to fix.

A healthy personality had a clear blue sky much like a real sky.

Naruto's personality was anything but clear blue. It was full of grays and blacks, and there was an unhealthy red swirling though out it. She's knows what all of it means, the gray is for hopelessness, black is for anger, and red for killing intent.

What is so hard about this is she needs to find the clearest blue in the mass of color and grab a hold of it. Then she has to move it almost like a mental wind and use it to infuse the other colors with it. She can't remove the colors, that will take time in the real world. This will simply enable Naruto, through positive reinforcement to clear away the hopelessness, anger, and desire to kill, himself in the real world. It will take time but she's positive he can do it.

Looking through out the sky for hours on end. Looking from one end of it to the other she makes mental tallies to where all the blue is. Grimacing over how little blue there was she got down to business. Grabbing the clearest shade of blue that she could find she began to swirl it around. Slowly but surely she used it to infuse the rest of the sky.

It took what seemed like days to infuse all the gray, black, and red but in the end she was exhaustedly happy with her accomplishment.

Falling to the ground she tiredly looked over the sky to make sure that she didn't miss anything.

Resting for a while before she tiredly pushed herself to her feet. She still had one other thing to do before she returned to the real world.

Finding out what was hidden in this mind.

Walking around Naruto's mind she took her time to thoroughly search it. And it paid off.

Deep within his mind she came across a hole. An opening in his mind. This is actually a sign that he was Psychic. Since all psychics had an opening in their minds.

But it wasn't natural. She knows what the whole is. She's seen the like before in a once colleague of hers.

Her old colleague used it to hold all of her stuff with.

It was a dimensional space tied into the mind. And it was totally unnatural. Which means someone created this dimensional pocket for some reason.

Bracing herself she walked through the hole and into the dimensional pocket.

She ended up in a sewer or at least what appeared to be a sewer.

And she wasn't alone.

"Where am I?" Naruto's voice rang out.

"We are inside of your mind," Karen started before correcting herself, "Well actually we are inside of a pocket dimension connected to your mind."

Naruto spun around at the sound of Karen's voice, looking confused he made no doubt about it, "Uh."

Karen realized she was going to have to elaborate if she wanted Naruto to know what was going on. "I was using my Dream Time to fix your mind from some mental trauma you had, when I discovered that your mind was connected to a pocket dimension." Stopping for a moment to gather her thoughts it was a few moments before she continued, "I wanted to see why you had a pocket dimension connected to your mind so I walked through the doorway."

"Ok," Naruto began, "Why am I here then?"

"Well it's your mind. When I walked through the door it automatically dragged you through as well."

Seeing that Naruto understood she asked, "So shell we look around to see what you're keeping in here?"

Naruto looked around at the sewer like place before shrugging, "Sure, Why not?" Before asking, "Is there a reason that it looks like this?"

"It's connected to your mind," she began, "And your mind was a very unhappy place until I fixed it." She started walking in a random direction, well what looked like a random direction, in actuality she could sense something, something more powerful then she's ever felt before. And not only more powerful but also more malevolent then she thought possible. "Your mind… how do I put this? It leaked for lack of a better word. All your sadness came here." Stopping to consider that she added, "It's probably this place that kept you sane." Seeing his questioning look she added, "If it wasn't for leaking into this place your pain would have shattered your mind driving you insane."

Naruto shuddered at the thought as he followed her though the maze like sewer. Not before long they started to hear a deep breathing sound and the sewer became warmer and warmer until they saw an evil red light down a passageway.

Walking down the passageway they came to an opening. And through the opening was a deep cavern like room. It was huge both in depth, width, and height. It was as high as the Hokage mountain and as wide and deep as a small village. And at the end of it there was a giant gateway. The bars could hold back the Hokage mountain.

"Who's there?" The voice was deep and powerful, a voice that expected to be answered.

As usual Naruto ignored what his instincts were telling him, "You first. Who are you?"

"Come closer if you want to know." The voice demanded.

Walking closer to the huge gate Naruto jumped back just in time as huge claws descended towards were he had been, clashing to the ground with a resounding boom. "If it wasn't for this seal I'd kill you boy." The voice said as a huge fox's head with massive teeth appeared behind the gate. The red aura the giant fox was giving off lit the whole cavernous room in a red haze.

Naruto backpedaled at the sight of the giant fox, "Kyu… Ky… Kyuubi," He stuttered out.

"Ah. So you do have a brain." Kyuubi mocked Naruto.

Karen walked in front of Naruto to block him from this giant of a being. She knew she was in the presence of something that was at least as powerful as the Legendaries. "Who are you?" She demanded, "And why are you in Naruto or rather why are you connected to his mind through this dimensional pocket?"

Laughing At her Kyuubi said, "My, my what bravery you have. Much more then my container. But you should be careful with your tone, while I can't kill him I will have no problems destroying you. And it's been so long since I was able to kill anything."

"That's why everyone hated me," Naruto said in a defeated voice, "I'm the Kyuubi reborn."

"Ha, ha, ha," Kyuubi's laughter rang through out the cavernous room. "You actually think you are me. Don't make me laugh so hard boy. While it's true you have gained a few traits from me being in here and can even summon a little, a very little, almost non existent amount of my Power, you are far from being me. To even suggest such a thing is almost insulting."

"Well if I'm not you then what are you doing in my mind?" Naruto demanded.

"Trust me boy if I had it my way I wouldn't be here." Kyuubi's voice became angry, the fact that it became angry was the only reason they could tell that it hadn't been before. "I was having a grand time killing the maggots of your village. Without Madara to stop me I thought that I could finally wipe out Kohona, the village that demeaned me. That dared use me as if I was some common summons." Kyuubi's voice became even angrier, "But then that insect on the toad dared to trap me here inside of you."

"Then you're the reason everyone hates me." Naruto said in anger, "It's your fault."

"Ha, ha, ha," the Kyuubi laughed again, "If its anybodies fault brat then it's that pest on the toad. No it's not his fault no matter how much I hate him I can't deny that he was simply saving his home and everybody in it. No you're going to have to place the blame exactly where it belongs the insects that hate you." The Kyuubi thinks far a bit, "If they truly thought that you and I were the same they wouldn't dare have hated you, they would have been to terrified to do so, no if they thought that you were me even in the farthest reaches of their minds they would have done everything in their power to get into your good graces. I've lived long enough to know that." The Kyuubi laughed again, "That means they knew you were responsible for keeping them safe and they still spat upon you."

Kyuubi's laughter was getting to Naruto. This overgrown fur ball kept laughing at him and his pain. Before he could retort though Karen asked the Kyuubi a question.

"If you're inside of Naruto's mind do you know what it means? What I mean is, I felt your power flood Naruto earlier and you said he could draw a little amount of your power, is there anything else that you know of that benefits Naruto with you being in here?"

Kyuubi looked at the strange almost human, debating if he should help them, he decides it might be in his best interest to do so, "When I was first sealed inside of the brat my energy flooded though out his body. It made some fundamental changes. It gave him some of my characteristics, my never say die attitude, enhanced senses, my ability to grow stronger the more I'm pushed, increased healing, and power that is far above what most humans could ever dream of." Kyuubi thinks for a moment, "That's all that I can think of, not to mention he can call up some of my power if he ever becomes angry enough like earlier today."

"Is that because if he dies so do you?" Karen couldn't help but ask the obvious question.

Kyuubi laughed again harder then before, "Me die." He demanded incredulous at their stupidity. "Ha, ha, ha, you can't be serious. If the boy dies then I'm free as a bird."

"I don't believe you," Naruto yelled.

"Believe what you want to," Kyuubi was still laughing over the thought that he could be killed, "but let me give you a lesson on the tailed beasts."

We are power and will alone, we have no real bodies, only these forms that we control the shape of. Since we have no real bodies we can't die. Energy cannot disappear. Only be changed into something else. And we tailed beast are only energy with minds. My energy is trapped for now in this dimension that your Hokage made and sealed by the Death God himself, a God that is furious that he can never have us beast."

"Now be gone you've amused me but I can only take so much of you insects at a time." And with that being said the Kyuubi's power flared rushing towards to two interlopers and pushing their minds out of his dimensional trap.

Naruto woke up with a gasp. Jerking up he accidentally pushing Bra off of himself and causing her to wake up. Jumping to her feet naked as the day she was born and expecting an attack she said, "Where are they?" Looking around and seeing nothing she turned towards Naruto.

Kara woke up at Bra's loud question. Looking around and not spotting anything wrong she glanced at Bra and Karen who had also gotten to her feet. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a dead sounding voice, "I'm a demon."

Kara and Bra looked at him in confusion, "What?" Bra asked only to receive no answer. Looking at Karen she asked, "Do you know what he is talking about?"

Naruto rolled over putting his back towards the rest of the group.

Karen sighed as she began to explain, "Naruto comes from another world," she decided to start from the beginning, "He's what's known as an Offworlder. A dimensional traveler." She added off of seeing their doubtful expression. "In his world there where beings of massive power at least equal to the Legendaries."

One of these beings, the most powerful one, attacked his home village. It was so powerful that none could stand against it. But there was one man who did what was considered impossible he defeated the Tailed Demon."

But he couldn't fight the demon and win so instead he created a dimensional pocket and sealed the demon inside of it. This dimensional pocket needed a Container to keep the demon confined. And they decided to use Naruto as the container. We just discovered this and Naruto's taking it badly." She finished.

"So was that the power Naruto tapped into earlier?" Bra asked.

"Yes. The demon said that in the right emotional mindset Naruto could tap into its power. And I believe that was the power he used earlier today."

"Stop this foolishness Naruto, that doesn't make you a demon." Bra stated, "That power was what enabled me to win my fight against that White Tigress."

Naruto still didn't respond and Bra looked distressed.

"Let me handle this," Kara said as she laid down next to Naruto and put her arms around him. "You should listen to Bra. Just because this demon resides inside of you doesn't make you one yourself. In fact you should be happy you have this demon inside of you."

Naruto jerked around to face Kara at her words with a shocked expression.

"From what I've heard of her fight against the White Tigress, Bra would have lost if you hadn't given her some of the demons power through your delta bond, and then she would have been in that jerks Harem. And from what you told me of him he sounded like the type of person who treats pokegirls like slaves. Would you really have wanted Bra to be a slave to that jerk?"

"No," Naruto mumbles as Kara rubs his back.

"What was that?" Kara asked pretending not to have heard him.

"No." Naruto said louder and more sure of himself.

Kara kissed him on the lips. "That's better," she said while hugging him to herself. She knew that right now he was very vulnerable and being the compassionate person that was inherent in all Nurse Joy's she wanted to do everything in her power to help him.

Pulling the blanket off of him to reveal his naked body and appreciating what she saw Kara ran her left hand down his chest to his well muscled abs. Kissing him again as she moved her left leg over his body to straddle him she rocked back and forth on his erection. Moving her right hand down her body she moved her panties to one side while her nurses skirt was around her waist and moved upwards to slip him inside of herself. She gently rocked back and forth, seemingly as if time had no meaning she started with a slow pace and kept it slow.

Reaching upwards to her own chest she unbuttered her nurses blouse and unhooked her bra leaving her breast free. Naruto reached up to take her breast into his hands. Deciding to take her lead he slowly and gently massaged her unfretted breast even as she bent down to gently take his lips in a slow kiss.

Their love making stayed the same for nearly an hour until Kara cried out in an explosive organism Naruto picked up the pace causing Kara to cry out again even as he reached his pick and splashed himself inside of her.

Breathing heavily Naruto reached up and kissed Kara even as Bra's voice cut into their moment of ecstasy. "I hope you have enough left for us?" She asked as she walked towards them still naked.

Deciding to join their way of making Naruto feel better Karen willed her clothes out of existence. "That seems like a fine idea."

Naruto flushed, something he thought he was no longer capable of doing. But it's not everyday that three beautiful girls decide to have a foursome with him.


End file.
